Love Apartment
by emmetropia
Summary: Jeonghan/Junghan-Scoups/Seungcheol (JeongCheol), Vernon-Seungkwan (VerkWan), Jun-Minghao/The8 (JunHao), Woozi-Joshua, Hoshi-DK (SoonSeok), Wonwoo-MIngyu (Meanie). SEVENTEEN. Dino mah jadi penonton aja udah ga usah ikut-ikutan :/
1. Chapter 1

Love Apartment

.

.

Pairing : As always.

Ini ff ketiga aku~ makasih banyak buat yang udah support ff aku yang sebelum-sebelum nya /muah muah. Hm! Btw, enjoy ff yang baru ini yes. Maaf kalo ada alur yang kecepetan atau typo atau bahasa yang tidak manusiawi/? Karena aku masih amatir enjoy!

.

.

Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Woozi, Minghao dan Hoshi adalah kakak beradik yang baru saja memasuki semester 2 di Universitas Seoul dalam bidang seni. Percaya tidak percaya, mereka masih punya 1 adik dan 3 kakak perempuan, gen keluarga yang luar biasa. (Biarin yah, biar kayak gen Halilintar)

Mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah yang di sediakan oleh ke-3 kakak perempuan mereka, karena kakak mereka berkuliah di Amerika dan tinggal bersama orang tua dan adik mereka di Amerika, maka dari itulah mereka begitu di manja karena mereka tinggal tanpa anggota keluarga lain di Korea.

Hari ini Jeonghan dan Woozi akan pulang malam karena memang ada kelas malam, jadi kini hanya ada Seungkwan, Minghao dan Hoshi di apartemen. Wonwoo? Dia sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan setelah kalah bermain dengan saudara nya yang lain.

"Noona!" Seungkwan melambaikan tangannya ke arah laptop saat melihat ke-3 kakak perempuan nya yang muncul di layar laptop milik nya. _"Shh! Berisik sekali!"_ Sooyoung mengomel karena suara Seungkwan yang terlalu keras. "Mianhae kkk~" Seungkwan tertawa.

"Yak! Fany noona! Berhenti lah makan!" Hoshi kini ikut mengomel pada salah satu kakak nya yang tak kunjung berhenti makan walaupun sudah larut malam. _"Neo? Aku belum makan dari siang bodoh! Ah... ck, kenapa kau begitu sama dengan Sooyoung dalam hal mengomel..."_ Tiffany membuat semua nya tertawa.

" _Minghao-ah~ Bagaimana keadaan mu setelah tinggal dengan mereka tanpa kami? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ Yoona bertanya lembut pada Minghao yang tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja noona, hidup ku tidak jauh beda setelah berpisah dengan kalian, tetap tidak tenang kkk~" Minghao terkekeh sendiri saat Seungkwan dan Hoshi menatap nya tajam.

" _Oh, ada kabar baik untuk kalian,"_ Kata Tiffany sambil mendekat ke arah laptop nya dengan sekantung cemilan. "Mwo?" Tanya Hoshi setengah peduli, setengah tidak. _"Eomma dan appa akan menjodohkan kalian."_ Jawab Tiffany santai.

"MWO!?" Jawab mereka ber-3 tidak percaya dan tidak rela. "BAIK APANYA!? ITU BUKAN BERITA BAIK NOONA! Ya tuhan... ada apa dengan keluarga ku..." Seungkwan memijat kening nya pening. _"Tentu saja itu kabar baik! Jadi kau tidak usah pusing mencari pasangan Boo,"_ Lagi-lagi Tiffany membuat ke-3 adik nya _sweetdrop._ "Noona... aku mohon... bisakah kalian membatalkan niat eomma dan appa untuk menjodohkan kami?" Pinta Hoshi sambil memohon.

" _Akan kami usahakan baby, tapi kami tidak berjanji dan tidak bisa menjamin, okay?"_ Tiffany menenangkan ke-3 adik nya yang sekarang sudah bisa menghela nafas. "Sekarang aku berharap kalian disini... bersama kami... kami membutuhkan kalian..." Minghao mempoutkan bibir nya.

" _KAMI AKAN KE KOREA MINGGU DEPAN! KALIAN HARUS MENYAMBUT KAMI!"_ Sooyoung langsung menggila di belakang Tiffany dan berteriak bahagia. "Shh! Berisik sekali," Seungkwan protes sambil melanjutkan tugas nya yang sempat tertunda. "Baiklah! Beri tahu kami jadwal landing kalian, kami semua akan menjemput ke bandara," Kata Hoshi ikut bahagia.

" _Okay! See you soon babies~ CEPAT TID- eh, cheonsa ku mana?"_ Tanya Tiffany sedih. "Jeonghan hyung ada kelas malam," Kata Minghao. _"Anak cupang ku mana?"_ Tiffany bertanya lagi. "Woozi hyung juga ada kelas malam," Minghao menjawab lagi, dengan muka yang sama. _"Beruang ku mana?"_ Lagi-lagi Tiffany bertanya. "Wonwoo hyung sedang ke supermarket- oh! Dia sudah pulang! Hyung kemarilah! Ada Tiffany noona, Sooyoung noona dan Yoona noona!" Panggil Minghao pada Wonwoo yang baru saja pulang dari supermarket.

"NOONA NOONA KU!" Wonwoo berlari ke arah kasur dan tengkurap di sebelah Minghao.

" _My bear!"_ – Tiffany.

" _My monkey!"_ – Yoona.

" _My everything!"_ – Sooyoung.

Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah datar nya mendengar jawaban noona nya itu. "Noona, kau tau tidak, aku punya foto kalian saat kalian bermain di club malam tanpa sepengetahuan eomma dan appa," Wonwoo tersenyum jahil. _"Woah woah woah, apa mau mu,hm? Kau mau aku belikan apa?"_ Tanya Sooyoung langsung menyogok. Semua nya tertawa lalu Wonwoo menjawab, "Belikan aku game baru," Kata Wonwoo dengan mata berbinarnya.

" _Oh, kalau itu sih bagian noona mu yang satu itu. Dia sudah janji akan membelikan mu game kemarin,"_ Kata Sooyoung sambil menunjuk Yoona. "Jeongmal? Noona akan membelikan ku game!?" Wonwoo bertanya antusias. _"Yes. Tapi dengan satu syarat,"_ Yoona menjawab. "Mwo?"

" _Kau harus mau strip dance di hadapan kami saat kami pulang ke Korea nanti."_ Tiffany dan Sooyoung langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat Wonwoo pernah melakukan nya saat ia mabuk di ulang tahun nya yang ke 17 tahun. "Aish... noona..." Wonwoo sudah memasang wajah memelasnya. _"Bilang iya atau tidak jadi beli game. Mudah kan?"_ Kata Yoona kembali jahil.

"Andwae! Jangan yang satu itu aku mohon..." Wonwoo sudah memohon pasrah. _"Baiklah baiklah, aku ganti. Kau harus mau menemani ku jalan-jalan selama aku di Korea nanti,"_ Wonwoo menghela nafas berat dan menjawab. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi asisten mu selama kau di Korea nanti... puas,eoh?" Wonwoo cemberut sedangkan Yoona berteriak senang di seberang sana.

" _Ah... kami harus pergi... kalian cepatlah tidur, jangan terlalu malam. Ingatkan Jeonghan untuk meminum obat nya, dan bilang pada Woozi kami merindukan nya. Kalian jaga diri baik-baik, kami sangat rindu... ng~ jadi ingin menangis... see you next week~ annyeong~"_ Sooyoung pamitan, begitu pula Tiffany dan Yoona.

"Kami juga rindu... salam untuk Dino!" Kata Seungkwan lalu video call terputus. "Hah... ayo istirahat, besok hari terakhir kita kuliah jadi bersemangatlah!" Hoshi merentangkan kedua tangan nya lalu menghempaskan tubuh nya ke atas kasur. "Jangan kunci pintu depan, Jeonghan hyung dan Woozi hyung belum pulang," Pesan Minghao pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamar nya bersama Seungkwan.

.

.

Ke-esokan hari nya, Jeonghan bangun paling pagi (seperti biasa) walaupun sebenarnya dia tau kalau dia kurang tidur, tapi apa daya jika kali ini kelas nya di adakan pukul 7 pagi. Ia pergi ke toilet dan mandi.

Seungkwan dan Minghao adalah orang kedua yang bangun setelah Jeonghan. Mereka langsung ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk saudaranya yang lain. Saat mereka sedang memasak, tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi.

Ting~ Tong~

"Biar aku yang membukanya," Kata Seungkwan sambil berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengenakan apron merah muda milik Wonwoo.

Cklek

Seungkwan langsung mengerutkan dahi nya saat melihat 5 pria tampan berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mereka sambil membawa koper besar, seperti orang pindahan.

"Eum... ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Seungkwan sopan. Tiba-tiba muncul pria lain yang Seungkwan kenal. "Jisoo hyung?" Seungkwan memeluk Joshua lalu menatap bingung mereka semua. "Ok... jadi sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di Korea dan membawa banyak pria... lalu mereka ini siapa mu dan kenapa membawa banyak koper seperti orang pindahan," Seungkwan bertanya namun nada nya bukan nada pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

"Bolehkah kita bicara di dalam saja?" Tanya Joshua.

.

.

Kini mereka duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Minghao yang ikut bergabung.

"Jadi begini, aku kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan studi ku disini... bersama mereka. Well aku sangat yakin kalian tidak ingat pada mereka karena dulu kalian masih sangat kecil jadi pasti mereka terlihat asing sekarang... ini saudara-saudara ku," Kata Joshua memperkenalkan ke-5 saudara nya yang mengangguk sopan.

"Ah... aku hanya ingat Vernon..." Seungkwan menunjuk Vernon lalu tersenyum pada pria blasteran itu. Vernon balik tersenyum namun entah kenapa kali ini Seungkwan malah bersemu. "Mana Wonwoo?" Kata Joshua. "Apa yang pertama kali terpikir di kepala mu saat mendengar kata 'beruang'?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Hibernasi...?" Joshua menjawab ragu. "Nah itu. Dia sedang berhibernasi, karena hari ini semua kelas nya di batalkan," Seungkwan menjawab jengah sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman.

"Minghao-ah, kau pasti lupa pada Junhui," Joshua tersenyum pada Minghao lalu menatap Jun yang hanya bisa menunduk diam. "Ani... aku tidak lupa... hanya saja aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa... hehe..." Minghao menjawab malu dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka. Terlihat dari balik pintu ada seorang pria cantik berambut panjang, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoon Cheonsa Jeonghan dalam keadaan naked. Jeonghan melotot kaget saat melihat banyak sekali tamu di ruang keluarga. Minghao langsung menghampiri Jeonghan dan menutup pintu nya.

"Minghao-ah! Ambilkan pakaian ku di kamar!" Teriak Jeonghan dari dalam toilet. "Ne hyung!" Jawab Minghao yang lalu berlari ke arah kamar Jeonghan untuk mengambilkan hyung nya pakaian.

Minghao kembali membawa pakaian milik Jeonghan lalu menunggu di depan pintu toilet, berjaga-jaga. Jeonghan keluar sambil menutupi rambut basah nya dengan handuk. Jeonghan masuk ke dalam kamar nya dengan terburu-buru dengan keadaan kepala menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan sang tamu.

Seungkwan kembali dengan nampan yang penuh dengan minuman segar. "Minghao hyung, tolong bangunkan Wonwoo hyung," Pinta Seungkwan lalu Minghao mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar Wonwoo.

"Kalian tidak banyak berubah yah... Minghao tetap penurut, kau tetap ceria dan bawel, Wonwoo tetap pemalas dan... Jeonghan tetap cantik..." Kata Seungcheol tiba-tiba. Seungkwan tertawa kecil saat wajah Seungcheol memerah setelah menyadari apa yang ia katakan. "Kau juga hyung... tetap gentle, terutama pada Jeonghan hyung. Aku baru ingat padamu barusan," Seungkwan membuat semua orang tertawa.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

HAYOLOH! INI FF APAAN. Di chap berikut nya bakal di ceritain kenapa mereka akrab nya Cuma sama Joshua (spoiler). Lanjut jangan? Kkk~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

Hari ini mereka semua pergi ke bandara kecuali Woozi dan Jeonghan (seperti biasa) karena lagi-lagi mereka ada kelas tambahan. Mereka berdua termasuk murid teladan yang di butuhkan oleh para dosen, maka dari itu kenapa mereka lebih sibuk dari murid maupun dosen.

Wonwoo, Minghao, Seungkwan dan Hoshi menunggu di bandara sekitar pukul 7 malam dan tak lama kemudian, ke-3 kakak mereka muncul membawa beberapa koper. Karena memang mereka sangat dekat pada satu sama lain, secara otomatis mereka berlari ke arah adik mereka tidak peduli banyak orang yang memperhatikan.

Tiffany langsung menubruk Wonwoo dan Wonwoo memutar-mutar tubuh Tiffany ke udara sambil mendekap tubuh _noona_ nya itu dengan erat. "Bogoshipeo!" Wonwoo menggoyang-goyangan tubuh Tiffany saking rindu nya. "Nado!" Tiffany memeluk erat adik nya itu sebelum memeluk adik nya yang lain.

"Kalian tumbuh menjadi seorang pria sekarang, eoh?" Sooyoung mengusak rambut Wonwoo dan Seungkwan sambil tersenyum senang. "Oh my god... lihat lah, anak ini menjadi makin imut seiring ia bertambah umur," Tiffany memeluk Minghao dari belakang dan bersender di punggung tegap adik nya.

"Ng! Hoshi juga! Kau hangat~" Yoona juga memeluk Hoshi dari belakang dengan begitu erat sampai-sampai Hoshi protes dan mengomeli Yoona. "Noona mau makan siang di rumah atau di luar?" Tanya Seungkwan sambil membawakan koper milik Yoona. "Di rumah saja, aku tau kalian juga lelah karena kalian baru pulang kuliah," Jawab Yoona. Lalu mereka pulang ke apartemen.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, mereka sedikit terkejut karena ternyata ada banyak pria lain yang tinggal di apartemen mereka. Dan... ya... Sooyoung, Yoona dan Tiffany tidak begitu kenal pada Joshua karena mereka besar di Diamond Bar, tinggal sendiri jauh dari orang tua, maka dari itu mereka tidak terlalu sering bertemu.

"Aigoo... kami tidur di hotel saja kalau begitu... kalian pasti sempit," Kata Tiffany sambil berusaha mengambil koper nya dari tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo melotot lalu Tiffany cemberut dan menciut. "Tapi apartemen kalian sudah penuh... kami tidur di hotel saja," Yoona juga ikut membujuk.

"Ani noona... mereka punya kamar sendiri, kamar kami sangat luas dan kalian tau itu. Lagi pula biasa nya kalian tidur bersama kami -.-" Ucap Minghao sambil masuk membawa koper-koper noona nya ke kamar mereka. Sooyoung, Yoona dan Tiffany hanya menurut dan merunduk sopan pada pria-pria yang tidak mereka kenal lalu masuk ke kamar.

Malam hari nya, Minghao memasak dengan Tiffany di dapur sementara Sooyoung dan Yoona membantu menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliah adik mereka di meja makan.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo datang dan mengambil alih tugas Minghao. "Kau kerjakan tugas mu dulu, biar aku yang memasak," Kata Wonwoo. "Memang nya kau bisa masak?" Tanya Minghao tak yakin. "Ck. Tentu saja bisa! Sudah sana!" Wonwoo mengusir Minghao lalu berdiri di sebelah Tiffany. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua saat kecil, mereka adalah adik kakak yang paling sering bertengkar setelah Sooyoung dengan Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo-ah... kau memotong nya terlalu tebal..." Tiffany sudah stres melihat masakan nya yang hancur karena Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba, Mingyu datang ke dapur dan berdiri di sebelah Wonwoo. "Oh, annyeong! Aku Tiffany, _noona_ nya Wonwoo," Kata Tiffany sambil menyodorkan tangan nya ramah. Mingyu tersenyum dan menyambut jabatan tangan Tiffany. "Kim Mingyu, adik nya Joshua hyung," Jawab Mingyu gentle.

"Bolehkah aku ikut memasak?" Tanya Mingyu. "Hm! Tentu! Kau bisa masak?" Tanya Tiffany ramah. Mingyu mengangguk semangat lalu memotong apa yang Tiffany suruh. Wonwoo cemberut. "Kau jangan Cuma manyun saja Wonwoo, minta ajari Mingyu bagaimana cara memotong tahu dengan benar," Tiffany tersenyum jahil setelah meledek adik nya yang kini mendengus emosi.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lalu berjalan ke belakang tubuh Wonwoo dan meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo dari belakang. Tubuh Wonwoo menegang dan menuruti semua yang Mingyu katakan dan mengikuti semua gerakan yang Mingyu berikan pada kedua tangan nya.

"Jangan buru-buru, nanti kau malah terluka," Suara berat Mingyu membuat pipi Wonwoo merona. Mingyu tersenyum gemas lalu melepaskan _back hug_ nya dan kembali ke tugas nya sendiri. Tiffany sudah _fangirling_ dan menahan teriakan nya sedari tadi. Tiffany bergeser mendekati Wonwoo yang masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantung nya. "Bagaimana... kabar jantung mu... setelah mendapat tutor _spesial_ dari chef Mingyu?" Bisik Tiffany jahil. Wonwoo langsung mengusap wajah Tiffany dengan tepung.

"Kau benar-benar,"

Dan setelah itu Tiffany bertengkar dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu berusaha melerai tapi akhir nya ia menyerah dan memilih untuk pergi dari dapur kkk~

.

.

"Tolong lerai noona dan hyung mu di dapur," Kata Sooyoung pada Seungkwan yang sedang menonton diri nya mengerjakaan tugas kuliah milik nya. "Shireo! Aku selalu menjadi korban nya! Hoshi saja!" Seungkwan langsung menolak. Sooyoung menoleh dan menatap Seungkwan.

"Lerai mereka atau ku hancurkan tugas kuliah mu," Ancam Sooyoung dan itu membuat Seungkwan mendengus kesal. "Ish! Iya iya!" Ia pergi ke dapur sambil menggerutu. Saking rusuh nya, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Aw!" Seungkwan memegangi kepala nya yang menabrak kepala orang lain dengan cukup keras. "Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya seseorang dengan panik dan kini pria itu mengusap lembut kening Seungkwan. Seungkwan menengadahkan kepala nya dan ia langsung berdiri saat ia tahu kalau orang yang ia tabrak adalah Vernon.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Vernon sekali lagi pada Seungkwan yang hanya diam. "Kwannie?" Vernon mencoba menyadarkan Seungkwan yang melamun. ' _Apa!? KWANNIE!? I-Itu... panggilan sayang nya untuk ku..?'_ Pikir Seungkwan lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Vernon yang tadi nya panik langsung ikut tersenyum dan tidak berhenti mengusap lembut kening Seungkwan.

"SEUNGKWAN-AH! KENAPA MEREKA MASIH BERTENGKAR DI DAPUR!?" Teriak Sooyoung dari meja makan, dan saat itulah Seungkwan sadar lalu menunduk malu melihat Vernon yang menatapnya dalam. "A-Ah... aku harus ke dapur..." Seungkwan pergi ke arah dapur namun tak lama kemudian ia berbalik dan berkata, "M-Maafkan aku soal tadi... aku menabrakmu... maksudku aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu..." Seungkwan menunduk tanda maaf lalu ia berlari kecil ke arah dapur dengan begitu manis nya.

Namun...

"YA TUHAN! INI GELAS KESAYANGKU! SIAPA YANG MEMECAHKAN NYA!? HAH!? BERHENTILAH BERTENGKAR ATAU KU CAKAR KALIAN SEMUA!"

Vernon tertawa sendiri mendengar suara cempreng Seungkwan dari dapur, Seungkwan yang tadi ia lihat adalah Seungkwan jinak, tapi yang sedang di dapur? Seungkwan ekor 9 kkk~

.

.

Jeonghan dan Woozi pulang malam dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena di luar sedang hujan deras. Mereka berdua menggigil hebat. "Ya tuhan... kalian berdua kenapa tidak minta jemput!? Kalian sedang tidak enak badan dan kalian tau itu!" Yoona mengomel lalu menyuruh Jeonghan dan Woozi untuk segera mandi air hangat agar tidak demam.

Kini Jeonghan tengah bersender manja di antara kaki Tiffany sambil memejamkan mata nya selama Tiffany mengeringkan rambut basah nya, sedangkan Woozi sedang makan malam di dapur di temani Yoona.

Seungcheol tau kalau daya tahan tubuh Jeonghan itu sangat lah lemah, maka dari itu kakak-kakak nya begitu protektif dan bawel padanya, sekarang saja Seungcheol bisa melihat wajah pucat Jeonghan dari kejauhan.

"Jangan sekali-kali nekat seperti ini lagi Yoon Jeonghan, aku serius. Kau tega melihat kami khawatir setengah mati seperti ini?" Tiffany berkata lirih sambil mengusap lembut kedua pipi Jeonghan. "Mianhae... aku janji aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi," Jawab Jeonghan sambil tersenyum, meyakinkan Tiffany bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kau harus makan. Tugas mu biar kami yang tuntaskan. Tidak ada penolakan atau aku akan kembali ke Amerika dan tidak akan kembali lagi," Ancam Tiffany lalu meninggalkan Jeonghan sendirian di kamar.

.

.

Jeonghan mengalami insomnia parah akhir-akhir ini. Ia jarang bisa tidur, paling-paling tidur di siang hari dan itu memperburuk siklus tidur nya. Kini ia berdiam diri di balkon, menikmati angin malam pada pukul 1 dini hari. Seungcheol yang kebetulan baru saja menyelesaikan tugas nya melihat Jeonghan di balkon.

Ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan susu hangat untuk Jeonghan sebelum bergabung dengan malaikat kecil nya di balkon.

Seungcheol berjalan pelan ke arah Jeonghan lalu berdiri tepat di sebelah nya. Jeonghan menoleh lalu ia sedikit terkejut. Seungcheol terkekeh dan berkata, "Apa aku semenakutkan itu?". Yang di tanya hanya tertawa dan menggeleng pelan. "Kau... masih ingat aku kan?" ucap Seungcheol seraya menyerahkan segelas susu hangat kepada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Hanya saja ini sangatlah canggung... kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dan banyak perubahan pada mu yang membuat ku sedikit asing..." Ucap Jeonghan. Seungcheol tersenyum lalu bertanya, "Apa yang berubah dari ku?" Tiba-tiba wajah Jeonghan bersemu.

"Bahu mu sekarang lebih bidang..." Ucap Jeonghan pelan. Seungcheol tersenyum jahil, "Lalu?"

"K-Kau sekarang berotot..."

Seungcheol masih menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan nakal nya.

"Rahang mu semakin tegas..."

Jeonghan menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah.

"Dan tubuh mu sekarang... berbau... _manly_..." Setelah itu Jeonghan langsung menuntup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya karena malu. Satu hal yang Seungcheol sangat sukai pada Jeonghan, ia mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiran nya, ia tidak bisa bohong.

"Apa kau suka?" Seungcheol mendekat dan Jeonghan makin tidak mau membuat kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah nya. Namun tak lama kemudian Jeonghan mengangguk dan tertawa malu. Seungcheol ikut tertawa lalu mengusak rambut halus sahabat kecil nya itu.

Sahabat kecil? Lebih terlihat seperti kekasih kecil kkk~

.

.

.

TBC

 **Bagi yang punya fanpage di ig, bisa f4f kok sama fanpage aku , aku post update an nya 17 disana~ anyway, review please? Kkk~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

Ke-esokan hari nya, Yoona sudah menyeret Wonwoo untuk mengantar nya ke Myeongdong, sekaligus untuk menepati janji nya pada Yoona. "Ayo!" Yoona menarik-narik tangan Wonwoo. "Ya tuhan... Noona ku yang cantik sedunia akhirat bisakah kau santai sedikit!? Aku sedang mencoba mengenakan jam tangan ku!" Wonwoo masih bersusah payah mengenakan jam tangan nya namun bukan Yoona nama nya jika ia mengalah. Yoona menyeret tubuh Wonwoo dengan kuat dan membuat Wonwoo meninggalkan ponsel dan jam tangan nya di atas nakas.

Mingyu baru saja kembali dari mini market bersama DK dan mereka langsung menempel ke tembok saat Yoona menyerobot ingin keluar dari apartemen. "Jwosonghamnida... jwosonghamnida..." Wonwoo meminta maaf pada DK dan Mingyu sambil tersenyum paksa lalu mencoba mengimbangi langkah kaki Yoona yang sangat cepat. Mingyu sempat tersenyum pada Wonwoo namun seperti nya Wonwoo tidak menyadarinya.

"Tolong maafkan noona ku... dia memang rusuh," Kata Hoshi sambil tersenyum lucu. DK gemas melihat nya dan Mingyu tau itu. "Dokyeom-ah... dekati dia," Bisik Mingyu setelah Hoshi pergi ke dapur.

"Kau kira mendekati seseorang itu gampang, eoh?" Jawab DK sambil menatap Mingyu sinis lalu berjalan ke arah kamar nya. "Well... setidaknya kau harus bertindak cepat, sebelum ada orang lain yang mendahului..." Mingyu menatap kuku nya dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam DK.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh nya, akan ku sunat kau..." DK menunjuk Mingyu lalu mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan kalimat nya, "Hingga habis tak bersisa." Setelah itu Mingyu langsung tersenyum manja dan berjalan menjauhi DK. "Ani... aku hanya bercanda... lagi pula aku sudah ada Wonwoo hyung... kau tak perlu repot-repot menyunat ku... he he..." Lalu Mingyu lari ke arah kamar nya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

Selama di kamar, ia menoleh ke kasur sebelahnya dan menghela nafas. ' _Kemana Vernon?'_ Lalu ia memejamkan mata nya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sebuah toko boneka di Myeongdong, dulu ada sebuah boneka besar yang diinginkan Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah meminta nya atau mungkin tidak berani, ia hanya terus berkata ' _sangat lucu~'_ dan Mingyu tau Wonwoo menginginkannya.

Ia bangkit dari kasur lalu menghampiri DK yang sedang menonton TV bersama Hoshi. Mingyu sedikit ragu tapi Hoshi terlanjur mengetahui keberadaan nya. "Mingyu-ssi, ayo sini ikut nonton!" Kata Hoshi sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk kosong yang ada di antara Hoshi dan DK. Mingyu tersenyum kaku dan saat ia akan duduk, DK langsung menggeser tempat duduk nya dan menempel dengan tubuh mungil Hoshi.

"Kau duduk di sana," Kata DK jutek. Mingyu hanya mendecih dan duduk di sebelah DK. "Eum... hey," Mingyu memanggil DK yang masih asik menonton. "Hm," jawab DK singkat. "Ayo kita ke Myeongdong..." Bisik Mingyu. Lalu DK mengerutkan dahi nya dan menjawab, "Shireo." Tanpa menatap Mingyu.

"Aish! Aku akan traktir makan! Bagaimana? Lagi pula Myeongdong tidak jauh dari sini," Mingyu membujuk. DK tidak merespon. Lalu Mingyu mulai menjahili DK dengan cara pura-pura mengajak Hoshi untuk pergi dengan nya ke Myeongdong. "Hoshi hyung... kau mau tidak menemani ku ke Myeongdong?"

Seketika DK menutup mulut Mingyu dan berkata, "Baiklah baiklah! Kita ke Myeongdong!" DK menyerah lalu beranjak dari sofa dan bersiap-siap sedangkan Hoshi terdiam dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan polos nya. "Apa kau jadi mengajak ku ke Myeongdong?" Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya... DK juga ingin mengajak hyung ke Myeongdong sedari tadi... tapi ia malu untuk mengatakan nya jadi harus aku pancing dulu," Bohong Mingyu namun tak terduga, wajah imut Hoshi memerah. Mingyu tersenyum sendiri melihat nya. _'Pantas saja DK tergila-gila, dia benar-benar ideal type nya'_

"Baiklah, kalo begitu aku akan izin dulu pada noona ku dan bersiap-siap," Kata Hoshi yang ikut pergi meninggalkan Mingyu sendri di ruang TV.

.

.

Mereka bertiga berjalan di kawasan Myeongdong mencari-cari keberadaan Yoona dan Wonwoo. Hoshi mengeluarkan ponsel nya lalu menelepon Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ah... kau dimana?" Tanya Hoshi sambil mengeratkan jaket nya. _"Hoshi-ah! Kau di Myeongdong!? Ya tuhan tolong aku! Aku di ada di sebuah toko baju!"_ Jawab Wonwoo. Hoshi memijat keningnya lalu berkata.

"Apa kau tau kalau di Myeongdong itu ada banyak sekali toko baju? Harus kah aku memasuki nya satu persatu? Hm?" Tanya Hoshi kalem tapi serem (what-.-). _"Ah iya aku lupa... nama toko baju nya ZARA. Ada di ujung jalan, sebelah kanan dekat lampu merah,"_ (ngarang yes, aku belom pernah ke Myeongdong. Ngebayangin pasar baru aja siapa tau 11 12 ama Myeongdong. Tapi ga pernah ke pasar baru deng... O.O) Jelas Wonwoo pada Hoshi.

"Arrasseo. Bertahanlah! Fighting!" Hoshi menyemangati lalu ia dan DK, Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo ke ZARA.

.

.

"Ah! Akhirnya!" Wonwoo berjalan pelan ke arah Hoshi lalu menyerahkan beberapa kantung belanjaan kepada Hoshi lalu duduk di sebuah tangga dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Mingyu bergegas membelikan Wonwoo air mineral lalu memberikan nya pada Wonwoo sedangkan Hoshi masih cengo sambil memegangi banyak kantung belanjaan.

DK yang berdiri di sebelah nya dengan perlahan mengambil kantung belanjaan yang ada di pelukah Hoshi lalu mengangkat nya tanpa kerepotan sedangkan Hoshi hanya diam saja dan menurut. Di saat Wonwoo sedang beristirahat, tiba-tiba Yoona datang membawa kantung belanjaan lainnya. "Noona... biarkan aku istirahat sebentar... okey?" Kata Wonwoo sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Lagi pula aku sudah selesai. Aku tidak tau kalau kalian juga kesini~" Kata Yoona bahagia. Yoona menatap 2 (calon) pasangan di hadapan nya lalu buru-buru pergi dan meminta bantuan adik-adik nya untuk memasukan kantung belanjaan ke dalam mobil.

Yoona merebut kunci mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil sendirian. "Noona! Biar ku antar!" Kata Wonwoo namun Mingyu menahannya. "Biar aku saja, hyung jalan dan istirahat dulu saja dengan Hoshi hyung dan DK. Aku akan kembali," Kata Mingyu terus Mingyu mengantar Yoona pulang.

"Wonwoo-ah, ayo kita ke cafe itu. Di luar sangat dingin!" Ajak Hoshi lalu Wonwoo menggandeng lengan Hoshi dan mengikuti hyung 1 bulan nya itu ke cafe terdekat untuk menghangatkan diri.

.

.

Mingyu sudah mengantar Yoona dengan selamat sampai apartemen dan sudah membawakan semua belanjaan milik noona (calon) kekasihnya.

"Jinjja gomawo, maaf aku jadi merepotkan mu," Ucap Yoona merasa bersalah. Mingyu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aniyo, gwaenchanayo," Lalu tiba-tiba Yoona pergi ke kamar nya dan kembali membawa ponsel milik Wonwoo juga jam tangan kesayangan adik nya.

"Ini tertinggal saat aku menyeretnya tadi siang... bisakah kau berikan ini padanya?" Pinta Yoona. Lagi-lagi Mingyu tersenyum, menerima ponsel dan jam tangan milik Wonwoo lalu mengangguk. "Aku akan berikan ini pada nya,"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!"

.

.

Mingyu turun dari mobil dan mencari cafe yang DK beritahu. Saat ia masuk ke dalam cafe, ia hanya melihat Wonwoo yang duduk sendirian tanpa DK ataupun Hoshi.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu duduk di hadapan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang langsung terlonjak dan sadar dari lamunannya. "E-Eh... Mingyu-ssi..." Wonwoo kembali santai lalu terdiam tidak tau mau bicara apa. Tiba-tiba Mingyu memberikan ponsel nya juga jam tangan miliknya.

"Oh! Terima kasih banyak!" Ucap Wonwoo dengan sangat bahagia. Ia langsung mengambil jam tangan kesayangannya dan memakainya di pergelangan tangan kanan nya. Wonwoo sedikit kesulitan saat mengenakan jam tangan karena memang ia tidak kidal. Mingyu meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo lalu memasangkan jam tangan nya dengan begitu lembut.

Lalu setelah itu mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau tetap sama. Tetap Wonwoo kecil yang tidak mandiri dan ceroboh..." Kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo ikut tersenyum lalu menunduk malu. "Hm! Ayo ikut aku!" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan pergi dari cafe tersebut.

.

.

Kini mereka sampai di sebuah toko boneka teddy bear yang dulu pernah mereka kunjungi saat kecil. Wonwoo terpukau sedangkan Mingyu tersenyum saat melihat mata berbinar Wonwoo. Iya Mingyu tau kalau Wonwoo itu laki-laki, tapi dari dulu ia tidak pernah punya mainan sendiri, jadi saat melihat boneka teddy bear besar ia langsung jatuh hati dan tidak peduli saat orang bilang ' _boneka itu mainan perempuan!'_. Ia tetap menginginkan boneka itu bahkan hingga sekarang.

Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo masuk. Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang Mingyu inginkan dan yang Mingyu maksud, ia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung nya.

"Ambil boneka yang kau mau," Kata Mingyu. "A-Aniyo... kita kembali ke cafe saja, ok?" Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu namun yang di tarik malah memegangi kedua kepala Wonwoo dan membuat pipi Wonwoo menekan kedua bibir nya dan kini wajah nya terlihat seperti bebek. "Ambil boneka yang kau mau hyung." Ucap Mingyu tegas. Wonwoo terdiam lalu langsung menunjuk boneka yang memang sedari dulu ia inginkan.

.

.

Mereka keluar dari toko sambil membawa sebuah teddy bear besar yang sedari tadi Wonwoo peluk. "Kau hangat!" Ucap Wonwoo sambil menenggelamkan wajah nya pada perut teddy bear raksasa itu.

"Akan kau beri nama apa boneka ini hyung?" Tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum gemas. Wonwoo mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap wajah lucu teddy bear putih itu, ia menatap Mingyu lalu kembali menatap teddy bear nya. "Kim Mingyu."

"Ne?" Mingyu kira Wonwoo memanggilnya, namu ternyata Wonwoo berkata, "Nama boneka ini adalah Kim Mingyu, boleh?" Izin Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Wonwoo tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk teddy bear itu.

"Aku suka Kim Mingyu~" Wonwoo memang mengatakan nya pada boneka tapi Mingyu _ngefly_ mendengarnya. Serasa dirinya lah yang di peluk dan di sayang oleh Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NEXT CHAPTER : JUNHAO, SOONSEOK, HOONSOO(?)** Woozi-Joshua maksud nya...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

 **Ini udah di panjangin ya cerita nya~ makasih banyak buat yang review~ btw, aku tuh fokusin dulu ke beberapa couple. Ga akan bisa semua nya, jadi nanti ada yang 1 couple 1 chapter, ada juga 2 couple dalam 1 chapter. So... be patient ne~ pasti kebagian part kok semua couple! Dan jangan di bawa logika baca ff nya. Kalo di pikirin emang gamasuk akal karena umur mereka ga jauh beda kalo buat jadi ade kakak kkk~ ga masuk akal, namanya juga imajinasi, ya gak?**

 **Buat yang masih bingung sama anggota keluarga nya karena banyak banget anak nya, nanti di bawa bakal di kasih tau detail nya okay? Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

DK dan Hoshi berjalan menyusui jalanan Myeongdong berdua. DK tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah _'apakah dia masih menganggapku sebagai kekasih nya?'_

Yap. Mereka sudah berpacaran dari dulu namun terpaksa terpisah karena DK harus ke Amerika dengan keluarga nya, mereka tidak sempat mengucapkan kata 'sampai jumpa lagi' karena kepergian DK ke Amerika terlalu mendadak. DK sempat menelepon Hoshi saat ia berada di bandara, dan saat di angkat, yang ia dengar hanyalah suara tangis Hoshi yang begitu memilukan. DK jadi tidak tega dan hanya mengucapkan 'aku janji akan kembali' lalu jawaban Hoshi adalah 'aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kapanpun' dan itu cukup berhasil membuat DK menangis di bandara.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa bahagia nya aku saat melihatmu... aku ingiiiiiiin sekali memelukmu tapi aku takut kau malah tidak merespon... jadi aku tidak jadi memelukmu dan memilih diam hihi~" Senyum lucu Hoshi membuat DK gemas dan kini ia menghentikan langkah nya. DK merasa bersalah pada Hoshi, bersalah pada segala hal. Ia pergi meninggalkan Hoshi begitu saja tanpa pamit, ia tidak mengabari Hoshi selama ia berada di Amerika, dan ia sempat menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain disana dalam keadaan status nya tidak lah lajang, dan Hoshi tidak tahu soal itu. DK menyesal dan merasa bersalah.

"Waeyo? Apa kau lapar lagi?" Tanya Hoshi polos. DK menggeleng lalu menangkup kedua pipi Hoshi dan meraup bibir mungil itu dengan penuh perasaan. DK mulai menggerakan bibir nya di atas bibir Hoshi, dan Hoshi mulai memejamkam mata nya menikmati sentuhan DK yang membuat nya hangat dan nyaman.

DK melepaskan ciuman nya namun ia terkekeh saat melihat bibir Hoshi yang masih manyun dan mata nya masih terpejam. Hoshi memanyun-manyunkan bibir nya lalu mengerutkan dahi nya, "Oh, sudah selesai ciuman nya..." wajah Hoshi memerah malu.

"Kita lanjutkan ciuman nya di rumah saja," Ucap DK lalu menarik pinggang Hoshi dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

Mereka sekarang tengah berada di Lotte World. Mata Hoshi berbinar-binar melihat banyak nya wahana bermain yang sangat ingin ia coba.

"Ayo kita naiki semua wahana disini!" Ajak DK dengan semangat karena melihat wajah gemas Hoshi yang makin menggemaskan karena kini ia terlihat begitu bahagia. "Jinjjayo? Ayo!" Hoshi langsung menarik tangan dan menyeret DK.

Mereka benar-benar menaiki semua wahana yang ada, sampai Hoshi menyerah dan memilih untuk makan es krim di pinggir pantai (anggap aja ada pantai yes). Mereka duduk dengan santai di pinggir pantai tanpa alas apapun. "Ah, aku ingin ke pinggir pantai sana... boleh kah?" Hoshi meminta izin pada DK. "Tentu, tapi berhati-hatilah," Kata DK. Hoshi tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arah bibir pantai tanpa mengenakan alas kaki.

Hoshi berlari-lari sendiri dan menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas pasir dengan anteng. Ia tertawa sendiri begitu ombak mengejarnya, dan pemandangan tersebut berhasil membuat DK ikut tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan rasa menyesalnya, melihat Hoshi yang menutupi dan mengubur semua perasaan sakit nya selama menunggu DK pulang membuat nya berjanji akan membahagiakan pria mungil itu dengan segenap jiwanya.

DK berdiri dan berlari ke arah Hoshi lalu mengejar kekasih kecil nya itu dengan gelak tawa. DK berhasil menangkap Hoshi lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. "Aish... kau begitu cepat," Hoshi menggerutu selama di peluk DK. "Bukan karena aku cepat, tapi karena kaki ku panjang jadi aku dengan mudah bisa menangkap mu," Kata DK. Hoshi mendongakan kepala nya sambil manyun.

"Kau mengataiku pendek,eoh? Terus saja begitu! Tidak pernah berubah!" Hoshi mengomel lalu menggigit lengan DK. "Aw aw aw! Kkk~ ani, kau tidak pendek, hanya kaki mu kurang panjang," Lagi-lagi Hoshi mencoba menggigit lengan DK namun kini wajah nya di tangkup oleh kedua tangan besar DK yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan mengungkapkan sesuatu," Suara DK tiba-tiba memberat. Hoshi hanya diam menatap mata DK dengan lurus dan menunggu apa yang ingin DK tanyakan dan katakan padanya.

"Apa... Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kekasihmu pergi meninggalkan mu tanpa pamit, tanpa kata-kata perpisahan?" Hoshi terdiam lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja aku akan tetap menunggu walaupun ia tidak pamit..." Jawabnya lirih namun pasti.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ternyata kekasih mu juga tidak memberimu kabar selama ia pergi?" DK kembali bertanya dan Hoshi kembali terdiam. "Aku akan tetap menunggu," Ucap nya pelan sambil menatap mata DK, entah kenapa kini ia ingin menangis mengingat dulu usaha nya untuk tetap bersabar menunggu DK pulang, begitu menyakitkan apalagi saat tubuh nya berucap putus asa tapi otak nya berkata jangan, ia mengalami hal itu selama 2 tahun lamanya dan tidak ada yang tahu kecuali saudara-saudaranya.

"A-Apa kau akan memaafkan nya dan tetap menganggap dirinya sebagai kekasihmu jika ternyata ia sempat menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuan mu selama ia pergi dan jauh dari mu?" Tanya DK sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Ia sangat menyesal. Hoshi yang tadi nya menatap ke arah pasir langsung menatap mata DK dengan dalam. Mata nya berair dan ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis.

"Apa kau masih mau menganggap diriku sebagai kekasihmu? Setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu?" Tanya DK lirih. Tangis Hoshi pecah. Hoshi sangat kecewa dengan apa yang DK lakukan di belakang nya, ia juga tidak memberi kabar apapun selama 7 tahun, tapi rasa sayang dan bahagia saat ia bisa melihat DK lagi mengalahkan rasa kecewa nya dan dengan mudah memaafkan semua kesalahan DK. _(Fyi, mereka pacaran di umur 13 tahun terus DK pindah dan ga balik lagi ke Korea setelah itu)_

"Aku memang tidak tau malu karena meminta mu untuk memaafkan ku setelah apa yang aku lakukan, perbuatan ku juga memang sudah seharus nya tidak di maafkan. Sudah sepantasnya aku-"

Hoshi langsung menangkup kedua pipi DK dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu agar berhenti berbicara. Hoshi menangis sambil mencium bibir DK. Yang dicium langsung menarik tubuh Hoshi agar menempel pada tubuh nya dan menghangatkan Hoshi dari hembusan angin malam di pantai.

Hoshi melepaskan pagutan nya dan kembali menangis. "K-Kau akan selalu menjadi kekasih ku Dokyeom-ah... hiks... terima kasih sudah kembali hiks... terima kasih sudah jujur padaku... hiks..." Rasa bersalah kembali melanda hati DK. _'Bisa-bisanya aku menyakiti hati seorang malaikat... bahkan dia malah berterima kasih setelah aku menyakitinya... Hoshi-ah...'_

"Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..." DK memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hoshi dan mengelus lembut kepala Hoshi, sekali-kali mengecup telinga dingin kekasihnya lalu mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

Tiffany sedang menonton TV di kamar bersama Sooyoung dan Yoona. Tiba-tiba Yunho menelepon.

"Eum, ne oppa waeyo?" Tiffany mengangkat telepon sambil memakan sandwich yang Jeonghan buat tadi sore. Well sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam, tapi karena memang pada dasarnya dia suka makan jadi menurutnya sandwich dingin itu masih tetap enak kkk~

" _Kalian bertiga cepat ke kantor ku! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, bawa semua pakaian kalian karena kalian akan tinggal di rumah ku selama di Korea, jangan sampai adik-adik mu tau kalau kalian akan ke kantor dan akan tinggal di rumah ku,_ "

Seperti nya aku lupa kalau sebenarnya mereka 11 bersaudara... Yunho adalah anak tertua dan sudah menikah dengan pria yang bernama Jaejoong.

"Waegeurae? Kenapa mendadak? Seharusnya oppa mengabari kami dulu! _Fyi, this is too late, it's 11 p.m now!_ " Tiffany protes dengan mulut yang penuh dengan sandwich. Yoona yang mendengar Tiffany berbicara dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan langsung memukul pundak nya. "Telan dulu makanan mu,"

Tiffany menelan sandwich yang ada di mulut nya lalu kembali bertanya, "Memang nya Jaejoong oppa tidak sedang bersama mu?"

" _Jaejoong tengah hamil, dia sedang mengambil cuti sampai nanti setelah melahirkan. Cepat ke kantor ku sekarang, oh, pakai pakaian formal karena orang tua Jaejoong sedang berkunjung ke sini,"_

"OMG! JAEJOONG OPPA HAMIL!? Arrasseo arrasseo, kami akan bersiap-siap dulu sekarang, annyeong~" Tiffany menutup telepon nya lalu berteriak bahagia dengan Yoona dan Sooyoung. Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menikah selama 10 tahun lama nya, dan ini adalah kehamilan pertama setelah beberapa kali gagal hamil, wajar saja jika Yunho benar-benar melarang Jaejoong untuk bekerja, takut kembali gagal.

Tiffany, Yoona dan Sooyoung seragam mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna hitam tidak berlengan yang elegan, lalu mengenakan heels hitam setinggi 7 cm lalu mengurai rambut mereka sehingga mereka terlihat natural. Mereka cepat-cepat keluar karena Yunho mengirimkan mobil untuk mereka dan kini mobil tersebut sudah stand by di depan gedung apartemen.

Saat mereka ber-3 keluar dari kamar, semua mata menuju pada mereka. Jeonghan yang sedang ada di dapur bersama Mingyu, Seungcheol dan Vernon langsung menghampiri noona nya.

Jeonghan menatap noona nya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dengan kening berkerut. "Kalian mau kemana? Ini sudah larut," Tanya Jeonghan curiga. Sooyoung, Yoona dan Tiffany bingung harus jawab apa. "Begini, aku, Yoona dan Tiffany harus mengurus visa dan ada teman kami yang mengajak makan malam. Kami juga akan menginap di sebuah hotel atas ajakan mereka, so..." Sooyoung dengan santai nya berbohong pada Jeonghan yang kini mulai percaya.

"Hm, baiklah, hati-hati. Biar aku antar," Jeonghan sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil koper milik Sooyoung namun Sooyoung segera memukul tangan Jeonghan. "Aw! Noona!" Jeonghan mengelus tangan nya sedangkan yang melihat hanya tertawa.

"Kau diamlah disini, kau kan eomma dari adik-adikmu disini, kalau kau tidak ada siapa yang akan menjaga dan memberi mereka makan?" Kata Yoona sambil berlalu pergi keluar apartemen. Jeonghan langsung protes, "Aku bukan wanita! Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi eomma!?"

"Jika kau tak mau sendiri, Seungcheol bisa jadi appa disini. Ah! Kami harus berangkat sekarang! _Bye Jeonghan mommy! Bye Seungcheol daddy!_ " Tiffany membuat wajah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol memerah.

Kini keadaan menjadi canggung setelah Tiffany, Sooyoung dan Yoona benar-benar pergi. "Annyeong... mommy," Minghao menggoda Jeonghan yang kini masih terdiam di tempat. "Neo," Jeonghan langsung menjambak rambut Minghao dan menyeretnya ke dapur.

.

.

Tiffany, Sooyoung dan Yoona turun dari mobil dengan sambutan yang cukup mewah dengan banyak body-guard yang berjejer di sisi kanan dan kiri karpet merah. Lalu tiba-tiba 2 asisten pribadi Yunho datang menghampiri mereka.

"Welcome!" Ucap wanita cantik yang sering di panggil Seohyun dan Irene lalu mereka memeluk adik dari CEO perusahaan keluarga Choi itu satu persatu. "Ayo kalian harus cepat-cepat pergi ke ruang CEO Choi," Kata Seohyun sambil merapikan penampilan Tiffany.

"Wae? Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?" Tanya Tiffany bingung. Seohyun dan Irene menghentikan langkah kaki mereka dan menatap ke-3 perempuan cantik itu dengan tatapan kaget. "Kalian tidak tau kalau CEO Kim (keluarga Joshua) juga datang dengan anak-anak nya yang baru saja pulang dari Inggris?" Tanya Irene. Tiffany, Sooyoung dan Yoona langsung melotot kaget.

"Yunho oppa memang benar-benar," Sooyoung menggeram kesal lalu secepat mungkin berjalan menuju ruangan oppa nya bersama Seohyun, Irene, Tiffany dan Yoona.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu kantor Yunho terbuka dan disana sudah terlihat ada banyak tamu yang datang.

"Aigoo! Putri-putri ku!" Kata eomma nya Jaejoong dan eomma nya Joshua yang juga datang. Tiffany, Sooyoung dan Yoona langsung menerima sambutan hangat tersebut dan memeluk eomma kedua mereka dengan senang hati. "Annyeong haseyo abeonim~" Mereka ber-3 juga merunduk sopan pada appa nya Jaejoong dan appa nya Joshua sebelum memeluk mereka berdua.

" _Long time no see sister!"_ Henry, anak ketiga dari keluarga Kim (keluarga Joshua) menyapa Tiffany, Sooyoung dan Yoona dengan _American Style_ nya. " _A-yo Henry-ssi!_ " Tiffany menjawab dengan gaya yang sama namun berhasil membuat semua orang tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka. "Mana Donghae dan Kibum?" Tanya Yoona. Lalu tak lama kemudian munculah dua orang yang sedari tadi mereka cari. " _Here they are~_ " Sooyoung memeluk mereka berdua dengan senyum mengembang.

.

.

 **READ :**

 **-, Keluarga Choi : - Yunho Jaejoong (istri Yunho)**

 **\- Tiffany**

 **\- Sooyoung**

 **\- Yoona**

 **\- Jeonghan**

 **\- Hoshi**

 **\- Wonwoo**

 **\- Woozi**

 **\- Minghao**

 **\- Seungkwan**

 **\- Dino**

 **-, Keluarga Kim : - Donghae**

 **\- Kibum**

 **\- Henry**

 **\- Seungcheol**

 **\- Joshua**

 **\- Jun**

 **\- DK**

 **\- Mingyu**

 **\- Vernon**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho datang bersama Jaejoong dan Dino. Tiffany langsung menubruk Dino dan memeluk adik bungsu nya itu dengan erat. "My Dino~" Ia begitu rindu pada adik nya yang satu ini. Dino juga memeluk erat tubuh noona nya.

"Kalian, duduklah. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan," Ucap Yunho pada adik-adik nya. Kini mereka semua sudah duduk dengan rapi. "Begini... dimana Joshua, Mingyu, DK, Seungcheol, Vernon dan Jun tinggal selama di Korea?" Tanya Yunho pada ke-3 adik perempuan nya.

"Tentu saja di apartemen Jeonghan!" Jawab Yoona jengah. Yunho dan yang lain terkejut. "Kalian berdesakan disana!?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya. "Eum... well... tidak terlalu berdesakan sih... karena Seungcheol tidur di ruang TV..." Jawab Sooyoung ragu. Yang lain hanya terdiam, masih terkejut.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan 15 orang tinggal di satu apartemen..." Ucap Dino yang ikut kaget. "Lalu mereka harus kemana? Mereka tak ada rumah di Korea kan? Well, di Seoul mereka tidak punya. Kami juga sudah berencana untuk tinggal di hotel saja tapi mereka semua melarang dan memaksa kami untuk tetap tinggal," Jelas Tiffany untuk membela dirinya dan kedua saudaranya.

"Baiklah. Begini, kalian bilang pada mereka kalau kalian harus kembali ke Amerika karena ada hal darurat yang mendadak. Joshua yang lain juga belum tau kalau kalian sudah kembali dari Inggris jadi kalian juga jangan mengatakan apapun jika mereka menelepon atau menanyakan kabar kalian dan keberadaan kalian," Kata Yunho pada Tiffany, Yoona, Sooyoung, Henry, Kibum dan Donghae.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Dino yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhir nya bertanya. "Kami akan mengadakan kejutan untuk adik-adik kalian, sebuah pertemuan keluarga dadakan. Well... orang tua kalian memang tidak bisa datang, tapi Yunho, Jaejoong dan kami kan sudah bisa mewakili kedua keluarga... nanti kami akan menelepon orang tua kalian saat pertemuan keluarga di adakan," Kata nyonya Kim.

"Baiklah. Ayo lakukan ini. Demi adik ku yang tergila-gila pada adik mu," Kata Henry pada Tiffany. Semua orang tertawa sedangkan Tiffany menjitaknya.

.

.

Mereka memulai misi mereka. Kini Tiffany, Yoona dan Sooyoung sudah tinggal di rumah Yunho bersama Dino menemani Jaejoong yang tengah hamil. Jaejoong terlihat lebih bahagia karena ia tidak sendirian lagi di rumah, suasana rumah juga jadi hangat karena ia tau adik ipar nya ini _hyper-active_ semua dan sering bertengkar juga berteriak.

"Kapan kami harus mengabari mereka oppa?" Tanya Tiffany pada Jaejoong yang sedang menyulam di ruang TV. "Besok pagi sayang," Jawab Jaejoong lembut pada Tiffany. 'Eiy~ kau jadi begitu keibuan sekarang!" Kata Tiffany menggoda Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tadi nya tersenyum langsung memasang wajah datar nya lalu menendang kaki Tiffany yang duduk di lantai. "Diamlah,"

"Aish, ku kira kau berubah setelah hamil. Ternyata sama saja -.-" Tiffany cemberut lalu memilih untuk menonton TV sambil memakan snack yang ada di dekat kaki Jaejoong.

.

.

Ke-esokan hari nya, Tiffany memberi tahu Jeonghan soal dirinya yang harus kembali ke Amerika bersama Yoona dan Sooyoung karena ada hal darurat yang mendadak lalu mengharuskan mereka pulang ke Amerika sesegera mungkin (tapi bohong).

Saat ini Tiffany sedang duduk bersama Jaejoong di ruang TV dan menonton channel action. Dino sedang berada di kamar nya, mungkin tidur.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!? OMG. NO." Tiba-tiba Yoona berlari dari dapur ke arah Jaejoong dan Tiffany berada. "Mwo mwo? Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. "JEONGHAN AKAN MAMPIR KESINI BERSAMA YANG LAIN!" Teriak Sooyoung dari dapur.

"WHAT?!" Tiffany dan Jaejoong jadi ikut panik."Dari mana kalian tau soal itu?!" Tanya Tiffany kaget. "Lihat ini! Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini!" Yoona menunjukan akun _Path_ nya dan ada posting-an milik Jeonghan yang mengatakan ' _Tunggu kami disana hyung-deul! Aku membawa kimchi dan sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kalian~ *kiss'_

"Eiy, aku tidak tau kalau Jeonghan bisa alay dan sangat feminine begitu," Tiffany malah fokus pada gaya bahasa yang Jeonghan gunakan di postingannya. "Ish! Jangan salah fokus! Sekarang kita harus bagaimana!?" Yoona merebut ponsel nya lalu menyadarkan Tiffany yang sempat salah fokus.

"Ah iya aku lupa! Jadi kita harus bagaimana!?" Tiffany mulai kembali panik.

"Andwae andwae, oppa tidak boleh ikut panik. Kau tidak boleh lari. Ubah kebiasaan panik mu selama hamil karena bahaya." Tiffany menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah siap untuk loncat dari sofa. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kita sembunyi saja di kamar oppa!" Saran Yoona. "Jae oppa, kau tetap disini dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, arra? Kami akan keatas untuk bersembunyi. Jangan biarkan mereka naik ke atas, ok?" Kata Sooyoung memperingati. Jaejoong mengangguk.

Tiffany, Yoona dan Sooyoung berlari ke atas.

Tiffany mampir dulu ke kamar Dino karena Dino juga harus bersembunyi. "Dino-ah! Dino-ah!" Tiffany masuk ke dalam kamar Dino. Ia tidak tau kalau Dino baru saja selesai mandi dan kini hanya mengenakan handuk. "Cepat ikut aku!" Tiffany langsung menarik tangan Dino tanpa membiarkan adik nya itu mengenakan pakaian dulu.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Jeonghan datang bersama adik-adik nya yang lain.

"Annyeong haseyo~" Sapa mereka lalu Jaejoong pura-pura terkejut dan berdiri untuk memeluk adik ipar mereka yang datang untuk berkunjung. "Apa ini?" Jaejoong bertanya soal sebuah kotak yang Wonwoo bawa. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul orang-orang yang tidak Jaejoong duga sebelum nya.

"Annyeong haseyo~" Joshua dan adik-adik nya juga datang. Jaejoong sedikit takut karena biasa nya Mingyu akan ke kamar Yunho untuk mengambil uang tabungan yang ia titipkan pada Yunho. "Aigoo~ kalian juga datang!" Jaejoong berusaha keras menutupi ketakutan nya lalu mempersilahkan ke-12 adik nya duduk di ruang TV. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman sekaligus berusaha menghubungi Tiffany yang ada di atas.

Saat ia sudah menempelkan ponsel nya ke telinga dan Tiffany juga sudah mengangkat telepon nya, tiba-tiba Seungcheol dan Joshua datang menghampiri nya.

"Biar kami bantu hyung, hyung duduk saja," Kata Seungcheol. "Ani, gwaenchana Seungcheol-ah, Jisoo-ah, kalian tunggu saja di ruang TV," Tolak Jaejoong dan kini ia lupa kalau ia belum menutup telepon nya dengan Tiffany. Tiffany langsung terkejut saat mendengar nama Seungcheol dan Joshua di sebut. Ia menjauhkan ponsel nya dari telinga lalu menatap kaget layar ponsel nya.

"Siapa itu Jisoo!?" Bisik Tiffany sedikit panik. "Itu nama asli nya Joshua!" Jawab Yoona cepat.

Buru-buru Tiffany mematikan teleponnya dan ia menatap Yoona dan Sooyoung juga Dino bergantian. "Anak-anak keluarga Kim juga datang kesini! Aduh!" Bisik Tiffany panik dan kini ia memukuli kepala nya sendiri. "N-Noona, aku belum pakai baju..." Kata Dino menarik-narik baju Sooyoung sambil berusaha menahan handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya agar tidak jatuh.

Tiffany, Sooyoung dan Yoona membeku di tempat sambil menatap Dino. "Aish... Dino-ah... jebal..." Noona-noona nya menunduk pasrah dengan kelakukan adik nya. "Wae!? Tadi Tiffany noona yang menarik ku dan tidak membiarkan ku mengenakan pakaian ku dulu!" Dino dengan otomatis sedikit menaikan volume suaranya dan itu berhasil terdengar samar-samar oleh Woozi.

"Hyung, ada siapa di atas?" Tanya Woozi sambil menunjuk ke lantai atas. Jaejoong sedikit gagap lalu dengan tenang menjawab, "Tidak ada! Aku sendirian di rumah seperti biasa, Woozi-ah! Kemarilah! Ayo kita makan!" Jaejoong mengalihkan topik dan berhasil.

.

.

"Shh!" Yoona langsung menutup mulut Dino dan akhir nya Tiffany terpaksa harus rela di omeli Yunho karena kini ia membiarkan Dino mengenakan pakaian milik Yunho dulu untuk sementara, takut adik nya itu masuk angin. Sooyoung berjalan merangkak ke kolong meja karena salah satu anting nya jatuh namun saat ia berusaha untuk keluar, kepala nya menjeduk meja cukup keras dan itu membuat Woozi kembali curiga karena ia mendengar banyak suara dari lantai atas.

"Hyung, kau yakin kau sendirian di rumah?" Tanya Woozi di tengah makan malam. Jaejoong mengangguk pasti. "Memang sering berisik di kamar atas jika menjelang malam, sedikit menyeramkan," Jaejoong beralibi dan Woozi percaya. "Jeongmalyo? Ih~ menyeramkan, hyung tidak takut?" Tanya Woozi yang mulai kembali fokus pada makanan nya. "Ani, hyung sudah biasa,"

' _Maafkan aku... aku harus menganggap kalian sebagai makhluk halus... demi keberhasilan misi kita'_ Batin Jaejoong dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

.

.

"Aw! Kepalaku!" Sooyoung langsung sujud sedangkan ke-3 adik nya tertawa tanpa suara di belakang. "Yak, kau seharus nya minta tolong pada Tiffany, dia kan pendek," Kata Yoona. "Ah... jeongmal, kau mengatakan nya dengan terlalu jelas Choi Yoona. Setidak nya kata kurang tinggi lebih baik dari pada pendek," Protes Tiffany.

Mereka ber-4 bergelung di kamar Yunho hingga pukul 9 malam. Mereka mulai lapar dan mulai kebosanan, tapi mereka masih bisa mendengar suara ribut di lantai bawah. "Kapan mereka akan pulang ya tuhan... aku sangat lapar..." Rengek Sooyoung sambil berbaring di atas lantai kayu yang sejuk.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar. "Mereka sudah pulang, kalian bisa keluar sekarang," Kata nya dari balik pintu. Sooyoung, Yoona, Tiffany dan Dino langsung loncat dan membuka kunci kamar dan membuka pintu nya lebar-lebar.

" _FINALLY!_ " Teriak Tiffany bahagia yang lalu langsung berlari ke arah lantai bawah bersama yang lain dan langsung menuju dapur. Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Selama makan malam, tak satupun dari mereka yang membuka percakapan. Mereka terlalu lapar untuk berbicara. "Omong-omong... makan malam keluarga akan di adakan minggu depan," Kata Jaejoong yang jenuh. Ke-4 adik ipar nya langsung menoleh dan memasang wajah antusias nya.

"Apa tema nya kali ini!?" Tanya Yoona semangat. "Kali ini tema nya adalah formal dengan nuansa putih. Kita akan makan di resort milik Yunho di Jeju, kita sekalian liburan," Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum mengembang. Lalu ke-4 adik ipar nya langsung berteriak bahagia.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen. Kini Jeonghan tengah membereskan kamar nya sebelum tidur, Seungkwan dan Minghao benar-benar menghancurkan kamar-.-

Saat ia sedang mengganti sprei kasur, ia menemukan sebuah cincin perak. Jeonghan mengerutkan dahi nya lalu mengambil cincin itu dan memperhatikan cincin tersebut dengan seksama. "Setahuku Seungkwan dan Minghao tidak punya perhiasan... Lalu ini milik siapa?" Jeonghan bermonolog ria.

"HYUNG! BUBUR NYA MATANG!" Teriak Hoshi dari dapur yang lalu menyadarkan Jeonghan dari lamunan nya. "E-Eoh!" Jeonghan dengan reflek memasukan cincin yang ada di tangan nya ke saku sweater yang ia kenakan lalu berlari keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini tidak canggung seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Mereka jadi lebih berani untuk berbincang dengan satu sama lain bahkan Vernon yang biasa nya diam menjaga image, kini sudah sama gila nya dengan Seungkwan.

Jeonghan hanya terdiam dan ikut tertawa dengan yang lain, tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang memperhatikan nya dari kejauhan. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan sayang yang begitu besar, bahkan Mingyu yang ada di sebelah nya tersenyum geli mellihat hyung nya tersenyum sendiri sambil memandangi Jeonghan.

"Ajak dia pergi hyung." Ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba. "Ajak dia ke Sungai Han." Tiba-tiba Joshua muncul di sebelah kiri nya sambil ikut memperhatikan Jeonghan. "Atau ajak dia makan di cafe." DK muncul di sebelah Joshua. "Atau romantic dinner di hotel." Vernon muncul di sebelah Mingyu.

Seungcheol menatap adik-adik nya aneh lalu saat Jun akan ikut berbicara, Seungcheol langsung menunjuk wajah nya tanda _'kau lebih baik diam.'_ Lalu Jun tidak jadi berbicara dan langsung membalikan tubuh nya untuk kembali berbincang dengan anak-anak keluarga Choi.

"Aku akan membawa nya ke Sungai Han besok malam," Ucap Seungcheol final yang lalu mendapat sorakan senang dari saudaraUcap Seungcheol final yang lalu mendapat sorakan senang dari saudara-saudaranya.

.

.

Jeonghan tengah menonton TV sendirian karena yang lain pergi main bersama ke Lotte World. Seungcheol yang sengaja tidak ikut saat tahu Jeonghan juga tidak ikut, mulai berjalan ke arah Jeonghan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maukah kau menemani ku pergi ke Sungai Han malam ini?" Pertanyaan Seungcheol yang mendadak membuat Jeonghan menoleh bingung sekaligus kaget. "Ne?" Jeonghan memastikan pendengaran nya benar. "Maukah kau menemani ku ke Sungai Han malam ini... Kim Jeonghan?" Seungcheol mulai menggoda Jeonghan lagi.

"Mwoya? Sejak kapan marga ku berubah menjadi Kim? Dan... aku mau menemanimu malam ini. Wae? Apa kau bosan di rumah?" Tanya Jeonghan polos. Seungcheol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pergi ke Sungai Han naik bus. Sebenarnya mereka tidak pergi malam, mereka pergi saat hari mulai petang, ingin melihat sunset katanya kkk~

Jeonghan begitu bahagia selama di perjalanan terutama saat di dalam bus. "Sebegitu bahagianya kah kau pergi bersamaku?" Seungcheol bertanya. Jeonghan menoleh dan menatap Seungcheol dengan senyuman cantik nya lalu mengangguk senang. "Dulu kita sering melakukan hal seperti ini... aku tidak percaya aku bisa merasakannya lagi... terlebih dengan mu,"

Seungcheol tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap sayang rambut panjang Jeonghan dan membiarkan orang yang ia cintai tersenyum lebih lama.

Mereka sampai lalu turun di Sungai Han.

"Ahh~! Johtta~~!" Jeonghan berlari menembus angin dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bibir nya. Seungcheol ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyuman indah itu, sudah lama pula ia tidak mendengar suara tawa malaikat kecil nya. Ia merindukan semua hal yang ada pada Jeonghan.

Mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri sisi sungai Han, menyaksikan sunset bersama, membeli es krim, kopi hangat, dan terakhir mereka membeli gulali. Jeonghan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hari ini, terlalu indah untuk nya. Kini mereka tengah berjalan pelan sambil memakan gulali dan berbincang.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, berikan tangan mu," Seungcheol melepas sarung tangan kanan nya lalu memasangkan sarung tangan hangat itu di tangan kanan Jeonghan. "Lalu tangan kiri ku?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil mengangkat tangan kiri nya. Seungcheol menggapai tangan kiri Jeonghan dengan tangan kanan nya yang sama-sama tidak pakai sarung tangan, lalu memasukan tangan mereka ke saku mantel. "Hangat kan?"

Mereka tersenyum selama berjalan menuju stasiun bus untuk pulang, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Saranghae..." Bisik Seungcheol sebelum mengecup telinga kiri Jeonghan.

Semua nya berjalan begitu indah bak drama-drama Korea.

Tidak setelah tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang berlari dari kejauhan lalu memeluk Seungcheol dengan erat.

Jeonghan sama terkejutnya dengan Seungcheol. Tangan mereka masih bertautan tapi pria asing itu tidak menggubrisnya bahkan tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Jeonghan.

"Jeongmal bogoshipeoyo Seungcheol-ah!"

Cup!

Pria itu mengecup singkat bibir Seungcheol dan itu membuat Jeonghan makin terkejut. Ia tidak tahu harus apa. Sakit? Pasti. Cemburu? Pasti. Bingung? Jelas. Tapi ia tidak ada niatan untuk menganggu dan memilih untuk diam. Menunggu salah satu dari mereka menjelaskan semua nya.

Pria itu beralih menatap Jeonghan lalu dengan tiba-tiba tersenyum dan memeluk Jeonghan dengan erat dan ramah.

"Kau pasti Jeonghan yah? Seungcheol sering sekali membicarakan tentang mu padaku~ perkenalkan aku tunangan Seungcheol, Jang Doyoon imnida!"

Prang!

Hati Jeonghan langsung pecah menjadi kepingan kecil. Memang tidak bisa terdengar oleh orang lain, tapi Jeonghan tau hati nya pecah dengan begitu keras sekarang. Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol meminta penjelasan lebih lalu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka secara paksa.

"A-Annyeong haseyo... aku Jeonghan..." Jeonghan berusaha menahan keinginan nya untuk menangis dan mencoba menetralkan suara nya yang bergetar hebat. Menarik nafas dalam lalu...

"A-Aku teman nya Seungcheol..." Jeonghan meneteskan air mata saat ia merunduk sopan ke arah Doyoon. Lalu saat kembali berdiri tegap, ia mulai menyembunyikan setengah wajah nya di balik syal yang ia kenakan.

"Kau... Kau sejak kapan ada di Korea, eoh!?" Seungcheol langsung emosi pada Doyoon. "Eiy~ kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah? Tentu saja untuk menemui mu!" Jawab Doyoon santai lalu memeluk lengan Seungcheol manja.

"Sudah ku bilang kita putus Doyoon. Kenapa kau susah sekali di beri tahu!" Seungcheol mulai mengkhawatirkan Jeonghan yang kini menggigil kedinginan dan masih mematung di depan nya. "Aniya! Kapan kau mengatakan itu, eoh!? Hey, sebelum kau kembali ke Korea, kau datang ke apartemen ku dan kita melakukan _sex._ Kau tidak bilang apa-apa soal putus,"

Jder!

Jeonghan sudah tidak kuat. Ia ingin menangis.

"C-Chogiyo... maaf tapi aku harus pulang duluan... adik ku sudah menunggu di apartemen..." Jeonghan merunduk sopan dan berjalan cepat ke stasiun bus.

"JEONGHAN-AH!" Seungcheol memanggil-manggil Jeonghan namun yang di panggil malah menulikan pendengarannya lalu berjalan 2 kali lebih cepat.

"Ish! Lepaskan!" Seungcheol mencoba melepaskan pelukan Doyoon namun apa daya, sifat _gentleman_ nya tidak bisa menyakiti orang sekitarnya begitu saja.

"Nanti kau ku antar pulang! Biar saja mungkin dia memang sedang ada keperluan penting!" Doyoon malah menarik Seungcheol dan mengajak nya makan malam berdua.

.

.

BRAK!

Jeonghan membuat pintu apartemen dengan kasar lalu berlari ke kamar nya dan mengunci diri di kamar mandi. Ia menangis sejadi-jadi nya sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya, mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara tangis yang terlalu keras.

Semua orang yang ada di apartemen terkejut saat melihat Jeonghan yang membuka pintu apartemen dengan begitu kasar, juga karena... ia pulang sendirian tanpa Seungcheol.

"Omo omo omo, kemana Jeonghan hyung?" Tanya Hoshi panik. "Dia tadi ke kamar..." Jawab Mingyu pelan. Hoshi dan Wonwoo langsung berlari ke kamar dan menutup pintu kamar. Mereka tau kalau sudah seperti ini Jeonghan benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau. Sangat kacau.

"D-Dia pulang sendirian? Kemana Seungcheol hyung?" Seungkwan kini menatap adik-adik Seungcheol dengan tatapan kosong nya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menjawab... karena mereka juga tidak tahu keberadaan Seungcheol.

"Tolong jelaskan pada kami... jika Jeonghan hyung sudah seperti ini... berarti masalah yang ia alami amat lah fatal... kalian harus tau itu..." Minghao memasang wajah khawatir dan sedih nya. Joshua, DK, Vernon, Mingyu dan Jun mulai mencoba menghubungi Seungcheol.

.

.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

"HYUNG!? JEONGHAN HYUNG!? APA KAU DI DALAM!?" Tanya Hoshi panik. Ia menempelkan telinga nya ke pintu toilet lalu mendengar suara air shower yang mengalir juga... suara tangis.

"Dia menangis di dalam..." Hoshi menatap Wonwoo khawatir. Wonwoo langsung berlari keluar kamar dan menubruk Mingyu. Mata nya berair, bibir nya bergetar, tubuh nya lemas lalu memohon pada Mingyu. "Tolong dobrak pintu toilet..."

Mingyu langsung berlari ke dalam kamar di ikuti semua orang yang di ruang TV. Mingyu mendobrak pintu toilet di bantu oleh DK.

BRAK!

Wonwoo langsung menyerobot masuk dan menarik tubuh Jeonghan agar menjauh dari shower juga mengambil silet yang ada di tangan Jeonghan lalu melemparnya asal. Wonwoo menangis saat Jeonghan memeluk nya erat.

Banyak bercak darah di daerah bath tub. Yup. Jeonghan menyakiti diri nya sendiri. Ia menyayat lengan nya sendiri di bawah guyuran air shower. Hoshi langsung mematikan air shower dan membawakan handuk untuk Jeonghan dan Wonwoo yang kini ikut basah kuyup.

"Hyung... Hyung... tatap aku..." Wonwoo menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan. Mata mereka bertemu lalu Wonwoo mulai menangis lagi. "Hyung... cerita pada kami... hiks... jangan lakukan ini lagi... aku mohon... hiks..." Wonwoo benar-benar memohon. Jeonghan menangis lalu mencoba menenangkan diri.

"K-Kalau tau akhir nya akan begini... aku tidak akan menunggu nya untuk kembali Wonwoo-ah..." Hanya itu yang Jeonghan ucapkan. Setelah itu ia kembali menangis di pelukan Wonwoo. Menangis lebih keras dan melepaskan semua nya.

Jujur kini anak-anak keluarga Kim tidak tau harus apa. DK memeluk Hoshi yang juga masih dalam keadaan shock melihat keadaan hyung nya.

"Apa ini sering terjadi sebelum nya?" DK bertanya pelan pada Hoshi. Hoshi menatap mata DK lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Kami semua. Kami semua melakukan nya saat menunggu kalian pulang... kami semua terus menyakiti diri kami selama 2 tahun lama nya... tapi setelah itu kami mencoba untuk berhenti _self injury_... tapi kini Jeonghan hyung melakukan nya lagi..." Jawab Hoshi sambil tersenyum sedih.

DK menatap prihatin kekasih dan anak-anak keluarga Choi. Mereka benar-benar mencintai saudara-saudara nya dengan sepenuh hati... bahkan mereka semua sempat mengalami hal-hal mengerikan itu.

"Mianhae... mianhae..." DK meminta maaf entah untuk apa setelah mendengar pernyataan Hoshi.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Jeonghan benar-benar berubah. Ia kembali menjadi pemurung, pendiam dan tertutup. Ia hanya bisa berbicara dengan saudara-saudara nya, ia benar-benar menganggap semua anak keluarga Kim tidak ada.

Saat mereka tengah makan pun, Jeonghan tidak akan berbicara, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar dan menghindari interaksi.

Kini Minghao tengah mencuci piring, Jun datang dan berdiri di sebelah nya. Jun sadar kalau tidak hanya Jeonghan yang berubah, tapi semua saudara nya juga walaupun tidak separah dirinya. Jun memperhatikan Minghao lalu Minghao menoleh.

"Masih lapar?" Tanya Minghao tanpa basa-basi. Jun terkejut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat Minghao akan pergi, Jun menahan nya. "Apa... kau juga akan memusuhi ku?" Tanya Jun tak rela. Minghao menghela nafas lalu tersenyum dan mendekati tubuh Jun.

Minghao mengusap lembut pipi Jun lalu tersenyum sedih. "Satu hal yang harus kau dan saudara mu tau... kalian tidak salah memilih kami menjadi pasangan kalian. Sebesar apapun kesalahan yang kalian perbuat... kami semua pasti akan memaafkan dan menerima kalian apa ada nya... kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tau kau juga dulu sempat berhubungan dengan orang lain selama jauh dari ku... aku tau kalian semua melakukan nya... tapi apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Aku hanya bisa memaafkan... dan menerima mu kembali... itu karena aku tulus mencintai mu ge... kau tidak usah takut..."

Jun memeluk Minghao erat. ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata ia mendapatkan kekasih yang begitu hebat, bahkan bukan diri nya yang berkorban, melainkan Minghao yang berkorban untuk nya.

"Gomawo... Minghao-ah..." Jun mengecup kening Minghao lembut sedangkan Minghao hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus. "Tapi aku tidak yakin noona-noona ku akan memaafkan kalian dan Seungcheol hyung... mereka sangat protektif pada kami," Ucap Minghao khawatir.

"Kami akan mengatasi nya dan bertanggung jawab, apapun konsekuensi nya," Jawaban mantap Jun membuat Minghao merasa lega. Ia begitu khawatir karena selama ini yang membesarkan mereka adalah noona-noona mereka, jadi wajar saja jika mereka begitu protektif layak nya ibu pada anak nya.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam di adakan pukul 8 malam di resort mewah milik Yunho yang terletak di pinggir pantai, pulau Jeju. Mereka semua bersiap-siap di villa masing-masing, begitu juga Tiffany, Yoona, Sooyoung, Kibum, Donghae dan Henry yang akan menjadi tamu kejutan bagi adik-adik nya nanti.

Mereka semua berkumpul di sebuah _ballroom_ yang bernuansa _outdoor_ karena langsung memandang laut tanpa pembatas apapun. Tiffany, Yoona, Sooyoung, Kibum, Donghae dan Henry datang bersamaan dan membuat adik-adik nya terkejut.

Mereka makan bersama namun tak lama kemudian, Kim appa (ayah nya Seungcheol) datang membawa tamu lain. Tamu yang tidak terduga dan tidak di inginkan. Tiffany, Yoona dan Sooyoung yang tidak mengenal tamu itu sama sekali langsung berdiri untuk memastikan bahwa tamu itu adalah tamu yang memang di undang oleh Yunho.

"Maaf abeonim, tapi ini siapa ya?" Tanya Tiffany yang langsung mengeluarkan sisi intimidasi nya. Kim appa yang memang sangat takut pada Tiffany, Yoona dan Sooyoung langsung gagap dan tidak tau harus jawab apa. "Ini-"

"Annyeong haseyo, aku tunangan nya Seungcheol, Jang Doyoon imnida!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NYAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA oke ini 5 kali lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelum nya. Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

 **HAIIIIII. Seneng banget bisa pegang laptop lagi huhuhu~ minggu kemarin laptop author pecah layarnya karena kebanting pas di dalem tas, terus 3 minggu kemarin FULL sama ulangan harian dan pasti nya tugas individu maupun kelompok. (maklum, anak kurtilas wkwk) jadi... boro-boro mau pegang laptop, hape aja di pake nugas, bukan main /pundung. TAPI, karena aku nekat nyelesaiin semua tugas kemarin, akhir nya sekarang aku bebas dari tugas YEAYYYY. Oh iya, ada beberapa dari reviewers yang bilang adegan Jeonghan self injury itu agak lebay, sebenernya... adegan itu tuh dari pengalaman author sendiri** **Cuma ya kalo author bukan karena masalah cinta, tapi masalah keluarga, jadi itu bukan di lebay-lebayin yah wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Annyeong haseyo, aku tunangan nya Seungcheol, Jang Doyoon imnida!" Kata pria manis itu dengan semangat. Jeonghan sudah menunduk pura-pura tidak mengetahui kalau Doyoon datang sedangkan seluruh anggota keluarga terdiam tidak tau harus bilang apa.

"Mwo?" Tanya Yoona tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. "A-Ani, maksud dia bukan tunangan Seungcheol..." Ayah Seungcheol mencoba untuk memperbaiki keadaan namun Doyoon terlanjur memperkenalkan diri sebagai tunangan Doyoon dan kini semua orang menunggu klarifikasi dari ayah Seungcheol, atau mungkin dari Seungcheol sendiri.

Seungcheol mendecak kesal lalu bergegas membawa Doyoon pergi dari ruang makan itu. Kini yang bisa mereka lihat adalah aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Tiffany, Yoona dan Sooyoung.

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disini, tapi yang jelas, kami tidak datang ke Korea untuk hal seperti ini." Kata Sooyoung penuh penekanan. "Dan kalian semua pasti tau, abeonim hutang penjelasan pada kami. Penjelasan yang sedetail dan semasuk akal mungkin. Kami tidak akan pulang ke Amerika sampai masalah ini selesai." Kata Sooyoung penuh emosi tertahan.

Semua orang terdiam.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja acara makan malam nya tanpa kami. Kami pamit," Ucap Tiffany yang lalu keluar dari ruang makan bersama Sooyoung dan Yoona. Jeonghan berdiri lalu pergi menyusul ke-3 kakak nya.

.

.

"Kau ini apa-apaan hah!?" Seungcheol benar-benar kesal pada Doyoon yang seenaknya memaksa masuk lalu mengaku-ngaku menjadi tunangan nya di acara keluarga seperti tadi.

"Mwo? Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diriku pada keluargamu, memang nya tidak boleh?" Jawab Doyoon santai. "Tapi ini bukan acara keluarga biasa Jang Doyoon! Bisa kah kau berhenti mengikuti ku? Sudah kubilang kita putus dan aku sudah mengatakan hal tersebut jauh-jauh hari dari sebelum aku pulang ke Korea! Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Bentak Seungcheol saking kesalnya.

"Kau pikir mudah menerima keputusan mu begitu saja hah!? Tentu tidak! Aku sudah memberikan tubuhku, bahkan kau sudah mengambil hatiku, membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu lalu kau memutuskan ku begitu saja demi pria penyakitan itu!?" Ucap Doyoon penuh emosi.

PLAK!

Seungcheol menampar Doyoon.

"Jangan kau coba-coba mengatakan hal buruk tentang Jeonghan. Dia memang lemah, tapi setidak nya dia mencoba bertahan untuk ku bahkan menunggu ku dengan setia selama 7 tahun ini. Sedangkan kau? Kau pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau sebenarnya sudah menikah dengan MingMing? Aku tau! Aku tau semuanya! Karena apa? MingMing yang memintaku untuk menjebakmu. MingMing ingin tau apa kau benar-benar pria murahan atau tidak selama ia tidak ada di sampingmu. Dan sekarang terbukti, bahkan kau memang pria murah yang rela membagi tubuh nya dengan orang lain demi selembar uang." Ucap Seungcheol dengan puas tanpa memikirkan perasaan Doyoon.

Sekarang Doyoon hanya bisa menangis dan tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Seungcheol.

"Kau pulang ke Seoul sekarang juga. MingMing sudah di bandara," Kata Seungcheol dingin. Doyoon menggeleng sambil menangis sesegukan. "Oh? Baiklah," Ucap Seungcheol lalu Doyoon sempat tersenyum. Namun ternyata Seungcheol meminta MingMing untuk langsung menjemput Doyoon ke hotel dan kini Doyoon tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pulang bersama MingMing.

"Terima kasih banyak hyung, maaf sudah merepotkan mu," Ucap MingMing yang lalu memeluk Seungcheol dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aniyo, gwaenchana. Baik-baiklah selama di Jepang. Dan pastikan dia jauh-jauh dari keluarga ku," Kata Seungcheol sambil menatap Doyoon sekilas yang sedang sedang berada di dalam mobil.

"Pasti hyung. Aku akan memastikan dia tidak menganggu dirimu dan keluarga mu lagi." MingMing memastikan. Lalu ia pamit dan pergi dari hotel.

.

.

"Noona..." Jeonghan masuk ke kamar noona nya dengan ragu. Tiffany yang mendengar suara adik kesayangan nya lalu menoleh dan tersenyum lemah. "Waeyo Jeonghan-ah?" Tanya Tiffany pelan. Jeonghan terdiam lalu menunduk. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali menangis, mengingat kejadian tadi yang kini terang-terangan terjadi di hadapan keluarga besar nya.

Tiffany berdiri lalu menghampiri Jeonghan. "Kau mau menangis hm?" Tanya Tiffany sambil menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan. Jeonghan mengangguk kecil lalu menggigit bibirnya. Tiffany langsung memeluk Jeonghan dengan erat. Seketika air mata Jeonghan pecah dan ia benar-benar melepaskan semua nya.

Yoona, Tiffany dan Sooyoung tau benar bagaimana adik nya yang satu ini. Sebenarnya appa mereka itu keras, dan Jeonghan adalah salah satu anak yang paling sering di jadikan pelampiasan oleh appa nya dulu. Maka dari itu Jeonghan jadi sedikit trauma dan lebih mendekatkan diri nya dengan noona-noona nya yang dulu juga sering rela di pukul oleh appa nya hanya karena membela nya saat ia di marahi tanpa sebab.

Maka dari itu ia bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya jika terlalu tertekan. Karena ia bukan tipe orang yang menunjukan perasaan nya langsung di saat itu juga, ia memendam nya lalu meledak semua nya di akhir, disaat memang sudah mencapai batas. Dan itu terjadi saat ia melakukan self-injury di toilet saat itu. Ia melepaskan depresi nya lewat rasa sakit fisik.

Tiffany menepuk-nepuk punggung Jeonghan dan mengelus pelan kepala nya mencoba menenangkan adik nya yang kini tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Tiffany mengingat sesuatu lalu melepaskan pelukan nya secara paksa. Ia menatap Jeonghan khawatir lalu menyingkap lengan jas yang Jeonghan kenakan.

Ada banyak bekas luka sayatan dan kini giliran Yoona dan Sooyoung yang menangis. Tiffany menahan air mata nya lalu mengelus pelan luka yang ada di tangan Jeonghan.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tiffany bertanya lembut. Jeonghan mengangguk dan menunduk takut di marahi. Tiffany menutup kembali lengan jas Jeonghan dan kembali memeluk adik nya itu. Tiffany menangis. Tidak tega melihat adik nya yang lagi-lagi di sakiti.

"Dengarkan aku... jika kau ada masalah, jangan menyakiti dirimu. Telepon aku atau Yoona atau Sooyoung lalu ceritakan masalah mu sedetail mungkin, kami akan membantu mu... dan kini kami berada di sisi mu, ceritakan semua masalahmu pada kami selagi kami ada di Korea. Kau tidak usah takut dan berpikir akan membebani kami... kami sama sekali tidak merasa di bebani, arrasseo?" Ucap Tiffany. Jeonghan mengangguk.

Yoona dan Sooyoung menghampiri mereka lalu ikut memeluk Jeonghan dengan erat.

"Kau tidak bisa kembali ke ruang makan dengan penampilan sepert ini. Ikut aku," Yoona menarik Jeonghan lalu mendudukan Jeonghan di depan meja rias. Yoona menyisiri rambut panjang Jeonghan, memakaikan bedak secara tipis untuk menyamarkan air mata yang mengering di kedua pipi Jeonghan. Saat Yoona sudah bersiap akan memakaikan lip-balm, Tiffany menahan nya.

"Dia namja Im Yoona." Lalu mereka tertawa bersama dan Yoona memasukan kembali lip-balm milik nya ke dalam tas setelah menyadari bahwa Jeonghan itu laki-laki.

"Sudah sana!" Sooyoung mengusir Jeonghan. "Ani! Aku akan kembali ke ruang makan jika kalian juga kembali kesana bersama ku," kata Jeonghan menarik tangan Yoona dan Sooyoung. Mau-tidak mau Tiffany juga harus ikut karena ia tidak mau di tinggal sendiri.

.

.

Jeonghan kembali membawa ke-3 noona nya dan semua orang merasa bahagia sekaligus canggung. Mengingat bagaimana keras nya mereka jika sudah marah, susah untuk membaik.

Tiffany tengah bermain di pinggir teras lalu mencelupkan kaki nya ke air laut yang tenang. Seungkwan dan Wonwoo datang lalu ikut bergabung.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jeonghan hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan khawatir. Tiffany tersenyum. "Dia akan selalu baik-baik saja selama kita selalu mendampingi nya Kwannie, jangan khawatir," Jawab Tiffany lalu memeluk gemas adik nya yang doyan makan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Aku harap kalian sudah berhenti melakukan self-injury karena jujur saja... itu membuat ku stress selama di Amerika," kata Tiffany. "Aniyo, kami sudah berhenti self-injury, noona tenang saja," Kata Seungkwan memastikan.

Tiba-tiba Vernon datang membawa sepiring kue lalu duduk di sebelah Seungkwan.

"Annyeong haseyo," Sapa Vernon dengan sopan. "Panggil aku noona, santai saja," Kata Tiffany sembari tersenyum kepada Vernon. "Hm... a-anu... maafkan soal kejadian tadi... aku mewakili keluarga ku terutama Seungcheol hyung... jwosonghamnida!" Vernon merunduk tidak enak.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Noona ku ini preman, jadi tidak perlu minta maaf," Kata Seungkwan. Tiffany menjitak Seungkwan lalu mencibir kesal. "Benar kata Seungkwan. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, toh itu bukan salah mu. Biar nanti aku tanya Seungcheol secara langsung untuk mengklarifikasi masalah ini supaya tidak ada kesalah-pahaman," Tiffany tersenyum memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Vernon mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu memakan kue sepiring berdua dengan Seungkwan.

Tak lama kemudian Mingyu juga datang dan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo sambil membawa makanan yang sama. "Annyeong haseyo noona," Sapa Mingyu pada Tiffany. Tiffany tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Kini Vernon-Seungkwan dan Wonwoo-Mingyu asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, meninggalkan Tiffany yang duduk di antara kedua (calon) pasangan itu dengan jengah.

"Aish jinjja, aku benar-benar menyedihkan duduk di sini," Ucap Tiffany yang lalu mendapat tatapan tidak enak dari Vernon dan Mingyu. "Ya cari tempat duduk lain saja," Kata Wonwoo dengan santai nya. Tiffany menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ah... jinjja..." Tiffany berdiri dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam. Seungkwan dan Wonwoo malah cekikikan saat Tiffany pergi dan melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

.

.

Ke-esokan hari nya Tiffany, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Minghao, Hoshi dan Yoona bermain di pantai bersama beberapa anggota keluarga mereka yang lain. Mereka memisahkan diri karena Jeonghan masih tidak mau bertemu dengan Seungcheol.

Tiffany dan Yoona sudah basah kuyup karena ulah adik mereka yang dengan nekat nya menggendong mereka lalu melempar mereka ke laut. Kini Tiffany tengah beristirahat di tepi pantai bersama Jeonghan dan Hoshi.

"Soonyoung-ah," Panggil Tiffany. "Ne?"

"Apa kau sudah berciuman dengan DK setelah kalian bertemu lagi?" Tanya Tiffany tanpa rasa malu. Wajah Hoshi seketika memerah sedangkan Jeonghan sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mwoyaaa!?" Hoshi melempar Tiffany dengan pasir.

"DIA SUDAH MELAKUKAN LEBIH DARI CIUMAN!" Teriak Yoona dari kejauhan yang kini tengah berperah dengan Wonwoo dan Seungkwan. "ANIYO! ITU BOHONG! KEBOHONGAN TERBESAR YANG PERNAH AKU DENGAR!" Hoshi bangkit dari posisi duduk nya lalu mengejak Yoona hingga ke ujung pantai lalu mereka kembali berperang di air dan saling melempar pasir.

"Bagaimana dengan mu poodle?" Tiffany memainkan rambut Minghao yang mirip seperti bulu anjing poodle. "Noona, dia ingat wajah Jun saja tidak. Bagaimana mau ciuman -.-" Ucap Seungkwan lalu semua nya tertawa sedangkan Minghao hanya mencibir.

"Aniyo! Aku ingat wajahnya! Hanya saja banyak yang berubah darinya... dan membuat ku asing dengannya," Kata Minghao. "Tapi aku dan Jun tetap berpacaran dan tidak putus selama ia di Amerika," Ucapan Minghao membuat mereka semua berteriak.

"JINJJA!? Bagaimana kau tau kalau Jun belum memutuskan mu...?" Tanya Yoona penasaran. "Siapa tau dia berbohong," Seungkwan mengompori. "Bukan nya dia playboy yah?" Hoshi juga mengompori. "Jangan terlalu percaya pada nya," Wonwoo menyusul.

"Ish! Dia mengklarifikasi nya kemarin dan kita sudah berciuman di kamar mandi! Puas!?" Minghao berteriak di saat saudara-saudara nya terdiam. Kini suara nya terdengar sampai orang tua Seungcheol juga Jun sendiri yang berdiri tak jauh disana.

"BERCIUMAN DENGAN SIAPA, EOH!?" Tanya Sooyoung jahil. "DENGAN KU!" Jun sengaja berteriak padahal Sooyoung duduk di sebelahnya dan kini Minghao mengejar semua saudara nya karena gara-gara mereka, rahasia kecil nya terbongkar di depan umum.

.

.

Jeonghan tengah asik memainkan pasir dan bersantai membiarkan kaki nya di terjang ombak. Disaat ia sedang menikmati hembusan angin pantai, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Vernon dan DK tengah lomba ATV dan saking asiknya, Vernon tidak melihat ada Jeonghan di depan nya.

"JEONGHAN! AWAS!" Seungcheol berlari dan dengan mudah nya mengangkat tubuh ringkih nya dan memeluk nya erat melindungi nya dari ATV yang melaju cepat. Jeonghan terkejut dan kini ia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol karena ketakutan.

"Gwaenchana?" Seungcheol menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan lalu melihat keadaan sekujur tubuh nya memastikan ia tidak terluka. Jeonghan hanya diam membiarkan Seungcheol membolak-balikan tubuh nya. Kini mata mereka bertemu.

Jeonghan langsung menunduk dan mundur satu langkah. Namun Seungcheol kembali menarik tubuh Jeonghan.

"Malam ini, kita ke pantai lagi. Kau mau?" Tanya Seungcheol pada Jeonghan yang masih tidak bisa menatap matanya. Jeonghan terdiam dan ragu untuk menerima tawaran Seungcheol. Takut kejadian di Sungai Han malah terulang di pantai.

Seungcheol tau apa yang Jeonghan pikirkan.

Cup~

Seungcheol mengecup kening Jeonghan dengan lembut dan menarik pinggang Jeonghan, menghapus jarak di antara tubuh mereka. "Doyoon sudah pulang dengan suami nya, kau jangan khawatir,"

"S-Suami?" Seungcheol merasakan hati nya menghangat mendengar suara Jeonghan yang pada akhirnya mau kembali berbicara dengan nya. Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua nya secara detail malam ini di pantai, kepada seluruh anggota keluarga terutama pada noona-noona mu," Kata Seungcheol dengan pasti. Jeonghan merasa begitu tenang dan lega mendengar hal itu. Ia menaruh kening nya di bahu kanan Seungcheol lalu menghela nafas.

"Syukurlah..." Jeonghan menghela nafas lega.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun menghancurkan hubungan kita," Ucap Seungcheol seraya mengecup kepala Jeonghan dengan sayang. "Memang nya kita pacaran?"

"Tidak. Karena aku berencana akan langsung melamarmu lusa."

,

,

,

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

Benar saja. Seungcheol meminta seluruh anggota keluarga Choi dan Kim untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk mendengarkan penjelasan nya.

Awalnya Tiffany dan Yoona tidak mau ikut berkumpul karena itu hanya akan memperpanjang masalah, tapi Jeonghan dan Sooyoung memaksa lalu akhir nya sekarang mereka berakhir duduk di sofa paling depan, tepat di hadapan Seungcheol.

"Pertama-tama, maaf sudah menggangu waktu kalian semua. Aku meminta kalian untuk berkumpul disini adalah untuk mendengarkan penjelasan ku atas insiden kemarin secara jelas dan detail. Mau percaya atau tidak, itu hak kalian. Yang pasti aku sudah mengatakan apa adanya sejelas mungkin," Ucap Seungcheol sungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan bicara pada kami, bicara pada mereka. Kami hanya penonton disini," Ucap Donghae memojokan Seungcheol sambil menunjuk Tiffany, Yoona dan Sooyoung dengan dagu nya. Seungcheol menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah mendapati ketiga perempuan cantik di hadapan nya menatapnya tajam.

"Cepat jelaskan sebelum aku pergi dari sini," Yoona membuat Seungcheol merasa tidak tenang dan terburu-buru.

Seungcheol menjelaskan semua nya dengan tenang dan jelas. Anggota keluarga yang lain mengerti dan memaafkan nya karena ia memberikan penjelasan yang jelas, namun Tiffany dan Yoona tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Kami sudah memaafkan mu dari jauh-jauh hari untuk yang satu itu Choi Seungcheol. Yang belum kami bisa terima adalah, bagaimana kau dengan mudah nya membuat Jeonghan menangis sampai menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Itu semua hanya karena seorang pria tak bertanggung jawab seperti mu. Catat itu." Tiffany menunjuk dada Seungcheol lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut di susul Yoona dan Sooyoung yang tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Seungcheol menghela nafas lalu menunduk pasrah. Jeonghan berjalan pelan kea rah Seungcheol dan menatap nya sedih. "Gwaenchanayo?" Jeonghan bertanya khawatir. Suara lembut Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol jatuh ke pelukan nya sekarang.

Seungcheol tersenyum lega lalu mengeratkan kedua tangan nya di pinggan ramping Jeonghan. Mengecup leher Jeonghan lembut lalu berkata, "Aku lega…" dengan suara beratnya. Jeonghan tersenyum malu lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan nya ke leher Seungcheol lalu tangan kanan nya memijat tenguk Seungcheol dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku… gara-gara aku kau jadi diperlakukan seperti oleh noona-noona ku.." Jeonghan merasa sangat bersalah. Seungcheol kembali mengeratkan pelukan nya sesaat lalu melonggarkan nya hanya untuk menatap mata Jeonghan secara langsung.

"Disaat orang-orang belajar bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada orang lain, kau malah harus belajar bagaimana cara nya berhenti meminta maaf." Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan mengerutkan dahi nya dan bingung. "Mwoya? Memang nya salah jika aku minta maaf?" Tanya Jeonghan sedih.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kau itu terlalu sering meminta maaf, aku jadi tidak tega… berhenti mengkhawatirkan orang lain dan mulai lah memikirkan dirimu sendiri dari sekarang. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku bahagia mendapat respon dari noona mu walaupun ya… respon nya tidak terlalu enak tapi setidak nya itu membuktikan bahwa mereka mendengarkan penjelasan ku. Iya kan?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Iya sih…" Jeonghan menjawab lirih. Seungcheol terkekeh lalu mencubit hidung Jeonghan dan menarik nya keatas. "Sekarang mandi! Jorok sekali sudah jam 10 pagi belum mandi!" Seungcheol mengalihkan topik.

"A-Aw! Aw! Appo! Arrasseo arrasseo! Aku akan mandi tapi tolong lepaskan hidung ku!" Jeonghan memukul tangan Seungcheol berulang kali sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Seungcheol dari hidung nya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tersenyum dari kejauhan melihat Seungcheol yang begitu menyayangi hyung nya yang rapuh itu.

"Apa noona mu akan merestui jika aku melamarmu?" Mingyu tiba-tiba bertanya pada Wonwoo sambil ikut memperhatikan moment romantic dan lucu JeongCheol dari kejauhan. Wonwoo menoleh lalu menatap Mingyu dengan wajah emo nya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Wonwoo bertanya. Kini Mingyu menatap Wonwoo balik dan mengulang perkataan nya. "Apa noona mu akan merestui jika aku melamarmu?"

"Ulangi," Wonwoo kembali meminta Mingyu mengulang perkataan nya. "Hah… ya tuhan… kenapa kekasih cantik ku ini budeg…." Mingyu berbisik lirih.

"MWO!? APA KAU BILANG!? AKU BUDEG!?" Wonwoo memelototi Mingyu. Mingyu terkejut karena ia piker Wonwoo tidak akan bisa mendengar perkataan nya. "H-Hyung mendengarnya…?"

"TENTU SAJA BODOH. AKU KAN PUNYA TELINGA DAN AKU TIDAK TULI!" Wonwoo memukuli lengan Mingyu. Yang di pukul hanya cekikikan lalu menahan kedua tangan Wonwoo. "Hyung… aku bilang, apa noona mu akan merestui jika aku melamarmu?" Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo agar mendekat lalu mengulang perkataan nya dengan suara berat khas nya yang membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah.

Wonwoo merunduk lalu menjawab, "M-Molla! Kenapa bertanya padaku!? Tanya saja langsung pada noona-noona ku! Pabo." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir nya. MIngyu tersenyum gentle lalu mengecup kening Wonwoo dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Bahkan sekarang kedua tangan nya sudah berpindah ke pinggul Wonwoo.

"Aku akan ganti pertanyaan nya kalau begitu," Mingyu membawa kedua tangan Wonwoo untuk melingkar di leher nya. Mingyu merundukan wajah nya lalu dengan sengaja menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Wonwoo.

"Apa kau mau menjadi partner hidup ku?" Mingyu bertanya. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi nya lalu protes. "Tidak adakah kata lain selain partner?"

"Baiklah baiklah. Apa kau mau menjadi pasangan ku?" Mingyu mengganti nya. Wonwoo menurunkan pandangan nya lalu mengerucutkan bibir nya. "Tidak romantis sekali…"

Mingyu menghela nafas, "Ini kah hanya latihan hyung,"

"Ya sudah, nanti saja setelah kau siap untuk melamar ku baru kau menggombal. Ini nama nya harapan palsu," Wonwoo memeletkan lidah nya lalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"Lihat saja nanti hyung, aku masih harus menunggu Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung dulu. Setelah mereka resmi baru aku bertindak," Mingyu berbicara pada diri nya sendiri.

Buk!

"Yak, jangan hanya karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Wonwoo hyung kau jadi gila begini," Ucap DK dengan tenang sambil makan es krim. Mingyu menatap nya bingung.

"Siapa yang gila?"

"Tentu saja kau siapa lagi! Kau tersenyum sendiri, berbicara sendiri… aku jadi khawatir pada mental mu. Besok aku antar kau ke psikolog," Mingyu langsung menimpuk DK dan memukuli nya sampai puas sedangakn DK berlari kabur menghindari pukulan Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **HAIIII~ sekian lama~ aku menunggu~ oke. Stop. Makasih banyak buat yang udah nunggun dan nanyain kelanjutkan ff ini terus-terusan~ fyi, aku belom beli laptop baru, jadi masih jadi fakir laptop dan pinjem sana sini demi lanjutin ff (Gusti… prihatin). Maaf juga karena lama ya nunggu nya? INI SUDAH DI LANJUT BEIBEH. Oh iya, gini deh, aku mau bikin instagram khusus buat info-info FF aku. Gimana? Jadi nanti kalau kalian mau tau kapan aku lanjutin ff dan alesan kenapa aku ga bisa lanjut ff bisa dari akun instagram itu. Gimana gimana? Tar jawab di review ya sayang sayang kuh, kalo udah dapet keputusan baru aku bikin akun nya biar ga di gantung (ceileh). Have a nice day~ istirahat yag cukup ya mumpung libur~ kikiki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Tentu saja Seungcheol tidak benar-benar akan melamar Jeonghan di keesokan harinya. Bisa-bisa ke-3 noona nya Jeonghan akan mengikat nya lalu melemparnya kelaut -.- ia akan meminta jeda 1 bulan untuk mempersiapkan segalanya agar kakak-kakak nya Jeonghan bisa melihat seberapa siap dan seberapa besar tekad Seungcheol untuk melamar adik kesayangan mereka itu.

Kini Seungcheol masih asik memandangi Jeonghan yang mondar-mandir membereskan barang-barang nya ke dalam koper karena mereka akan kembali ke Seoul besok pagi. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat Jeonghan yang kadang bergumam, berbicara sendiri, kebingungan sendiri atau bahkan marah-marah sendiri.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Munculah Yoona.

"Hai. Maaf mengganggu waktu... Berharga kalian atau apapun itu tapi aku ingin memberitahu bahwa kalian sudah ditunggu di lobby. Semua orang kelaparan jadi sebaiknya kalian cepat atau aku akan bilang pada mereka bahwa kalian sedang sibuk bercinta," Yoona sedang dalam mood lapar tingkat akut. Kini ancaman nya membuat Seungcheol maupun Jeonghan mengangkat kedua tangan mereka seperti orang yang sedang di todong pistol.

Yoona membukaan pintu kamar dengan lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk keluar terlebih dahulu dengan senyum terpaksanya. Lalu Seungcheol dan Jeonghan berjalan dengan was-was karena kini Yoona melipat kedua tangan nya dan berjalan di belakang mereka.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai di lobby, semua orang langsung mendesah kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hanya nyengir tak berdosa. "Mianhae~~" Seungcheol merangkul Vernon dan Seungkwan lalu membiarkan Jeonghan berjalan bersama Mingyu dan Wonwoo di belakang nya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang namun tiba-tiba Tiffany, Yoona dan Sooyoung berdiri lalu ikut menyanyi dengan penyanyi cafe yang tengah menyanyikan lagu Tori Kelly - Dear No One.

" _But sometimes I just want somebody to hold_

 _Someone to give me their jacket when it's cold_

 _Got that young love even when we're old_

 _Yeah sometimes I want someone to grab my hand_

 _Pick me up pull me close be my man_

 _I will love you till the end~"_

Selang beberapa waktu, Henry menarik Tiffany untuk menari di depan panggung. Ia menyuruh Tiffany hanya berdiri diam dan biarkan dia yang menari mengitari nya. Semua orang terhibur apalagi Henry yang memperlakukan Tiffany dengan begitu romantis.

" _So if you're out there I'd swear to be good to you_

 _But I'm done looking for my future someone_

 _Cause when the time is right_

 _You'll be here but for now_

 _Dear no one this is your love song~_ " Semua orang bernyanyi mengiringi tarian Henry.

Tiffany hanya menutup wajah nya karena malu. Ingat, MALU bukan tersipu. Lalu tak lama kemudian Donghae masuk dan mendorong Henry keluar dari area berdansa. Semua orang berteriak menyoraki.

"Ah jinjja~" Tiffany merengek karena sungguh ia merasa malu diperlakukan seperti ini. Apalagi Donghae yang berpura-pura memperebutkan nya dengan Henry. Itu sangat menggelikan, well menurutnya begitu. (Kalo gua yang digituin mah, pasrah aja lah bang neng mah. Bawa pulang aja ke rumah abang, neng rela dunia akhirat)

"Hoshi-ah! Bantu aku!" Tiffany memberi isyarat pada Hoshi lalu Hoshi langsung masuk ke area dansa untuk membantu Tiffany. DK tidak sempat menghalangi Hoshi dan akhirnya ia pasrah.

Rencana Hoshi adalah ia berlari menuju lantai dansa lalu langsung menarik Tiffany keluar dari sana, _but guess what?_ Kini Henry malah menjebak nya. Kini ia terkurung bersama Tiffany. Hoshi sudah menggenggam tangan Tiffany namun kini mereka berdua malah terjebak bersama. Penonton makin terhibur dan kini mereka makin bersemangat menyanyikan lagu yang sedari tadi kembali di ulang.

"Terasa lebih baik jika terjebak bersama kkk~ setidaknya aku tidak sendirian," Tiffany menenangkan Hoshi yang sempat panik dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mereka yang bertautan mengikuti irama lagu.

Tiba-tiba Tiffany di tarik dari lantai dansa oleh Donghae dan meninggalkan Hoshi sendirian di tengah-tengah lantai dansa karena ternyata Henry juga menghilang. Kini Hoshi kembali panik.

Disaat ia tidak tau harus apa, tiba-tiba saudara-saudara nya mendorong tubuh DK ke tengah lantai dansa. DK terlihat bingung lalu saling bertatapan dengan Hoshi yang juga bingung.

"Ayo lamar dia sekarang!" Bisik Henry tak sabar pada DK.

"Mwo!?" DK terkejut. Saudara-saudara nya menganggukan kepala lalu kembali mendorong tubuh DK sampai akhirnya kini ia tepat berada di hadapan Hoshi.

Henry meminta band yang sedari tadi memainkan lagu Dear No One untuk memberhentikan dulu permainan musiknya dan membiarkan DK menyatakan apa yang seharusnya ia nyatakan dari dulu.

DK menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah. Menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin lalu mengeluarkan nya dengan tenang dengan mata terpejam. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap manik kucing Hoshi.

DK berlutut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisikan cincin. Ia membelinya di Amerika 3 tahun yang lalu, di saat ia sadar akan adanya orang yang tengah menunggu nya mati-matian di Korea Selatan sana. Hanya saja ia baru bisa pulang 3 tahun setelah ia membeli cincin tersebut dan ia tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk melamar Hoshi jadi ia menyimpan nya selama ini sampai menurut nya itulah waktu yang tepat.

Hoshi mundur beberapa langkah saat DK berlutut. DK makin tidak percaya diri dengan reaksi Hoshi yang ia salah artikan menjadi 'belum siap' dan konsekuensi nya adalah ia harus menerima apapun jawaban Hoshi kelak.

"Kwon Soonyoung... Aku tau aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga aku belum menebus kesalahan-kesalahan ku sebelumnya... Yang sebenarnya tidak berhak untuk di maafkan dengan cara atau alasan apapun. Aku juga merasa tidak yakin sekarang untuk melamarmu karena..." Pernyataan DK yang menggantung membuat Hoshi kecewa dan matanya mulai berair. Hoshi hanya bisa diam.

"Karena aku merasa aku tidak pantas untuk mu. Aku terlalu sering membuat mu menangis dan bahkan aku berbahagia di atas penderitaan kekasihku sendiri selama kita menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. 7 tahun tidaklah sebentar... Tapi kau masih mau-mau nya menerima pria brengsek sepertiku, kau mau-maunya menyambut kepulangan ku saat aku sampai ke Korea, kau mau-mau nya menunggu pria sampah sepertiku..." Pernyataan DK membuat Hoshi menutup wajahnya dan menahan tangis. Tangan mungil nya juga jaket kebesaran nya menutupi wajah nya yang mulai basah dengan air mata.

"Masih banyak pria yang lebih baik atau bahkan jauh lebih baik dariku dan lebih pantas untukmu, pria yang tidak akan membuat kekasih nya menderita... Pria yang tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian tanpa pamit..." DK membuat semua orang menangis. Hoshi masih enggan menunjukan wajahnya.

"Tapi aku akan mencobanya. Aku akan mempertanyakan ini padamu." DK membulatkan tekadnya. "Maukah kau membuka pintu hati mu yang lain dan menerima ku sebagai pasangan hidup mu kelak... Lee Soonyoung?"

"Huweeeeee~~~!" Tangis Hoshi pecah seketika dan kini ia tidak menutupi wajah nya lagi. Ia membiarkan semua orang mendengar tangisan nya yang memilukan itu. DK ikut menitikan air mata nya saat Hoshi menangis sejadi-jadi nya sambil memandang matanya lekat-lekat.

Mata itu... Mata yang menunjukan kerapuhan yang sangat amat. Mata yang mengeluarkan air mata untuk 2 tahun untuk menangisinya. DK merasa seharusnya ia tidak pergi ke Amerika saja jika ternyata ia malah menyakiti Hoshi hingga sedalam ini.

Hoshi mengusap air mata nya lalu menganggukan kepala nya sambil sesegukan. Semua orang langsung bertepuk tangan dan memberi mereka selamat.

DK bangkit dari posisi berlutut nya lalu memeluk Hoshi dengan erat.

.

.

"Well, mereka menyusul kalian," Tiffany menggoda Meanie dan JeongCheol yang tengah bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia lalu hancur setelah mendengar pernyataan Tiffany.

"Aish! Jinjja," Wonwoo berdesis kesal.

"Setidaknya kami punya pasangan untuk di lamar. Ini pasanganku, mana pasanganmu?" Jeonghan memeluk lengan Seungcheol dan memeletkan lidahnya. Wonwoo dan Jeonghan langsung berhigh-five ria dan kini Tiffany lah yang pundung.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah membiarkan ku menang dalam beradu mulut, ish!" Tiffany menghentak-hentakan kaki nya lalu pergi meninggalkan dua pasangan yang kini hanya bisa menertawainya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Btw, ig acc buat ff aku udah ga ada huhuhu~ karena aku fokus ke fanacc. Oh ya buat temen-temen yang suka SNSD atau Tiffany, tolong bantu leave sweet comment di IG acc nya Tiffany (xolovestephi) ya... Dia di hate terus terusan sama fans nya J :( ga tega aku...**

 **Well itu sih pilihan yah aku gak bermaksud apa-apa. Cuma minta tolong bagi yang mendukung Tiffany karena mereka udah kebangetan.**

 **Terima kasih~ dont forget to review!**

 ***note : JunHao, Woozi x Joshua in the next chapter!**


End file.
